From Different Places
by Bad Wolf Baybe
Summary: This is a sequel to The Exchange Student.  Willow has returned home after her thrilling year at Hogwarts.  She misses the school, her new friends, and her boyfriend a lot.  How is she going to get back to them?  Title may change
1. The Burrow

HELLO THERE! Long time no see right? Well here's the beginning of the sequel! The name of the story may change, and when that happens, I shall let you know. Now I know that I have A LOT of people to thank, but I don't have that much time, so I'll be doing the thanking in the next chapter :) and because of lack time and eagerness to post this, there may be a few mistakes. Sorry! I'll try to go and fix those for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: you know I don't own anything

* * *

It had been one week since school got out. That also means that it had been a week since I last saw Fred. I had written a letter to him, but I know it can take quite awhile for a letter to get all the way to England, plus the time it'll take to get back to me. About half way through the second week, I got a reply from Fred. We agreed that this coming Friday, I would inform my mother that I would be spending the night at Tiff's, and then I would floo over to his house and stay the night there. It was already agreed that there was no way my mother would approve of Fred and I being together.

On Friday I had my bags packed and I flooed to Tiff's house. "Hey Stacy," I said to her younger sister who was standing next to the fireplace when I arrived.

"Tiff's in the shower and don't ever call me Stacy again," she said, folding her arms across her chest. She was three years younger than Tiff, but like her in every way, from appearance to personality; which is a very scary thought if you think about it.

"What is it with this family and people hating being called by their full names?" I mumbled as I stepped out of the fireplace. "Do you know how long she'll be?"

"I'll go ask," she said and headed out of the room.

"Thanks Stace," I called to her. I tossed my bag onto the couch and began to pace around the room.

"I'm not even fully dressed yet! Let go of me!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Tiff as she was pulled into the room by her little sister. She was in a tank top and undies, yeah defiantly not fully dressed. "Oh!" she said once she saw me, "you're here! And what are you wearing?" She asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I laughed as she glared at Stace.

"I have an excuse," she said, shoving Stace away. Stace gave a huff before sulking off. "You don't," she said and began to circle me. "Turquoise tank top, not a bad color but don't you think it's a wee bit too short?"

"I wear tank tops like this all the time during the summer and you've never had a problem with them before," I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah but that was before you left for a year," she said and came up to me. My tank top ended right above my belly button, exposing some of my stomach. She grabbed the part of my stomach that was exposed before saying, "You've gain weight." I slapped her hands away.

"So I may have put on a pound at the most, but I still look good," I said and twirled. My white mini skirt twirled with me.

"A pound?" she asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight so it was all on one foot.

"Pound and a half," I said, tossing up my arms, "but everything still fits, almost perfectly," I added with a small smile.

"Which is something that we'll work on after your hot date with Fred. Now move it bubble butt! Don't keep your man waiting!" She then proceeded to shove me towards the fireplace.

"Can I at least have my bag?" She responded by throwing it at me, knocking me backwards so I was completely in the fireplace. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Now go on and be with your man," she said and waved. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some floo powder.

"The Burrow," I said and threw down the powder. A half hour later I felt myself landing.

"She's here! She's here!" I heard Ginny Weasley cry. I stepped out of the fire place and saw her standing with a huge smile on her face. "It's so nice to have other girls here," she said and attacked me with a hug as I stepped out.

"How've you been Ginny?" I asked, stepping out of the embrace.

"Pretty good," she said, "Fred's been talking about you nonstop since school ended." I laughed.

"Yeah, I've missed him too."

"There she is!" I heard a loud female voice exclaim. I looked and saw a short, plump, red-haired woman coming towards us. I assumed this was Mrs. Weasley. She came and pulled me into a fierce hug. "You must be Willow! I've heard so much about you."

"You must be Mrs. Wealsey. It's nice to meet you," I said politely. She released me.

"We're so happy you could come and visit! And you're just in time for lunch. First you can go put your bag in Ginny's room since you'll be sleeping there. Then the two of you get washed up and come back down here for lunch," she instructed. I grabbed my bag and followed Ginny up the stairs.

I liked Ginny's room. It was small, but very must reflected her personality. A spare bed was set up and I tossed my bag on it. "Where's everybody else?"

"Fred and George, the last I heard, are working on some products for their joke shop, and Ron's outside de-gnoming the yard. Not that there's a real point to it right now, but he just felt the urge to de-gnome."

"De-gnome?" I asked, very confused.

"We get gnomes in the yard a lot, and they shouldn't be there, so we toss them out. It can be fun sometimes, and other times, it's a right pain." I nodded. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch. Mum's the best cook around, you'll love it." Together we made our way down the stairs. She stopped at a door about halfway down and knocked. "Mum says it's time for lunch! Oh, and Willow's here!" She continued walking down the stairs. I hesitated a moment, wondering who's door that could be, hoping it was someone in particular.

"Willow's here?" said a voice as the door banged open. It was Fred. I waited until he spotted me, which didn't take long at all. I smiled and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He had his arms around my back so I wouldn't fall.

"I've missed you so much!" I said with huge smile on my face.

"I've missed you too! I'm so happy you could come," he said. I leaned forward and kissed him. I unwrapped my legs and he placed my safely on the floor.

"Get a room." I let go of Fred and saw George stepping out from behind the door.

"George!" I exclaimed and jumped to give him a hug. He returned it. "It's so good to see you again."

"Ok, ok, my girlfriend," Fred said, pulling me away.

"FRED! GEORGE! WILLOW! COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR LUNCH!" I heard Mrs. Weasley yell.

"Let's go before mum blows a fuse," Fred said, grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs with George behind us.

Lunch was amazing. Ginny wasn't lying when she said that her mom's the best cook around. "You are such an amazing cook Mrs. Weasley," I said, once I was done eating.

"Why thank-you very much deary," Mrs. Weasely said sweetly.

"Fred?" he turned his head towards me, "Ginny was telling me that you get gnomes in your yard-"

"Oh yes! Gnomes all the time!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "Ron was out there earlier de-gnoming."

"Yes, that's what Ginny said. Um, I was wondering if I could see what this 'de-gnoming' is?"

"Of course deary! Of course! Fred, take her out to the yard and show her." Fred grabbed my hand and led me outside. They're yard was pretty big, I had to admit. I liked it. From the corner of my eyes, I saw something move.

"What was that?" I asked, grabbing onto Fred's arm. He chuckled.

"That would be a gnome. Here, I'll show you how we catch them." He then proceeded to demonstrate the proper catching and tossing method before letting me go after one. It was actually a lot of fun running after the gnomes. I felt kind of bad tossing them over the fence, especially when they gave small yelps. But Fred assured me that they would be fine.

"Ow!" I cried, dropping the gnome that I had captured. It took the chance to scurry away from Fred and me.

"You ok love?" he asked, taking my hand that I had cradled to my chest.

"It bit me!" I said, pointing to my thumb where a small red mark was forming. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the spot.

"Anywhere else?" he asked.

"Here," I pointed to my wrist. He kissed where I had claimed to be bitten. "And here," my forearm. He kissed it. "And here," my upper arm. Kiss. "And here," my neck. Kiss. "And it bit really hard right here," I pointed to my lips.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer.

"Oh very badly," I said, nodding my head. I eased my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers together behind is head.

"We'll have to fix that then," he said before kissing my lips. I tightened my grip on his neck, and he moved one hand to the side of my face while the other wrapped around my waist. I know it hadn't been that long since I'd last seen him, kissed him, but it sure felt like it.

We were really getting into it. I somehow ended on the ground with Fred on top of me without hand under my shirt and the other under my skirt. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my neck.

"Blimely, you two really gonna do that out in the open?" Fred jumped off me and I looked over to see Ron a few paces away. I stood up and adjusted my shirt and skirt.

"Bloody hell Ron! What are you doing out here?" Fred asked.

"Mum sent me. She wanted me to tell you that next week we're going to," he looked at me, "you know." Fred nodded and Ron went back inside.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well I'm not really suppose to tell anyone, but next week we're going to this secret place. It's Sirius Black's house actually, but we're going there to bring back The Order of the Phoenix."

"What's that?"

"It's an organization that fought against You-Know-Who way back when. And now that he's back, they've decided to bring back The Order. But none of us are suppose to tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Harry doesn't even know yet."

"Why doesn't Harry know?"

"Dumbledore's orders." Well if Dumbledore say's not to do something, then you better follow his orders. "Let's get back inside before mum comes looking for us." He whispered in my ear, "We can continue later."

"Sounds good to me," I said with a smile. We made our way back to the house, hand in hand, thinking about our "continuation" later to come.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! I'm super excited about this story and have random bits already written out! Woo! Please R&R. It makes me smile :)


	2. Smells

And here is the second chapter! Yay! I'm really doing the weekly update thing this time. Now its I'll post a chapter when I can. Now I got lots of people to thank, so let's get to it! I would like to thank: Azurai Wolf, KiLa29, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, Noobycakes, Becca crazy LoL, xxTaintedLullabyxx, bluebookbutterfly, for reviewing to The Exchange Student; bluebookbutterfly, Noobycakes for reviewing to this story; KiLa29, Noobycakes, xxTaintedLullabyxx, for adding The Exchange Student to their favorite story list; KiLa29 for adding The Exchange Student to thier story alert subscription; WhatAmIReadingToday, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, Noobycakes, Eternal Silver Flame, for adding me to their author alert subscription; xxTaintedLullabyxx, PhoarTeenyEmos for adding me to their favorite authots list; PhoarTeenyEmos for adding Is It Right? to their story list; PhoarTeenyEmos for adding Is It Right? to their story alert subscription; PhoarTeenyEmos for adding this story to their favorite story list; PhoarTeenyEmos, Xarii, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, Eternal Sliver Flame for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Nadia-91 for adding Everyone Cries Sometimes to their favorite story list (why?); and a special thanks to: Azurai Wolf, Noobycakes,  
xxTaintedLullabyxx, bluebookbutterfly for actually reading my authors notes so that they knew that I was making a sequel. I got several people asking me if I was making a sequel, not that I have a problem answering them, but I did mention it in my authors notes FYI. ANYWAYS, THANKS A BUNCH!

* * *

Fred took my up to his and George's room to show me all the different products he was working on. Their room was messy, very messy. Different products and clothes were scattered everywhere, but strangely I liked it.

"Here, I have something for you," Fred said and went to rummage through the closet. He tossed a sweatshirt with a big 'F' on it at me. "I know it's summer, but I thought you'd still like it." He returned to sitting next to me.

"Aw yay! I was hoping you'd give me something like this. I love it," I said and kissed him. I held the shirt up to me and inhaled, expecting it to smell like Fred, but it didn't. It smelled clean and slightly feminine.

"I'm actually surprised that I got it back. I gave it to Alicia while we were dating last year. I thought she would have burned it or something when we broke up, but she didn't." I looked over at him.

"You gave this to Alicia?"

"Yeah but that was last year."

"So you're giving me something that you gave to _her_?"

"Yeeeaaahhh," he said, stretching out the word, like he wasn't sure if that was the right answer. Of course it wasn't.

"Fred," I said, slightly laughing, "I don't want some kinda hand-me-down girlfriend gift." I tossed the shirt back at him. "I want something for myself that you haven't given to anyone else and you never will, even when we break up."

"You said 'when'."

"I always say 'when'."

"So expect us to break up?"

"Yes. No! Not now," I was getting frustrated, "Look, I'm not the kind of girl who thinks that she's gonna be with her boyfriend forever. I realize that most relationships don't last forever; it's just a fact of life. But that doesn't mean I wanna break up with you. I love you and wanna be with you as long as possible. And I also want something that smells like you and not Alicia." I smiled.

"It does not smell like her." He sniffed the shirt.

"But it doesn't smell like you."

"Oh you want something that smells like me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes!" I said throwing up my arms to exaggerate my point. He got up and walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. He then tossed me a pair of his boxers. I caught them and laughed.

"There," he said, coming by my side once more, "there's nothing that smells more like me than that."

"Perfect," I said, "I'll take them."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"But those are my favorite pair!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you gave them to me silly," I said and smirked.

He sighed. "Only because I love you."

We stayed on his bed, talking, until Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. When we arrived down in the kitchen, there was another man, with the same red hair. I assumed it was Mr. Weasley.

"Dad," said Fred. Yep, Mr. Weasley. "This is Willow."

"It's nice to meet you sir," I said as Mr. Weasley firmly shook my hand.

"Ah so you're Willow! We've heard so much about you!" He put his arm around my shoulder, "Now, Fred said that you live with muggles. Can you tell me the purpose of this screw driver I've been hearing about."

"Oh, um, it's a tool used to build things," I said, completely taken by surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow. Muggles, never fail to amaze me," Mr. Weasley said, patting me on the back before going over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Do they really use it to build things?" Fred asking, coming to my side and taking my hand. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright! Alright! DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and slowly the other members of the family started to emerge. Fred pulled out my chair for me and we ate dinner. It was just as good, if not better than lunch, and the stories Mr. Wealsey had from work were hilarious! The fact that the whole family knows nothing about muggles is a fact that I find very amusing. After dinner Fred and I sat curled up together on his couch, kind of like how we were the last day of school.

"So will I get to see you again this summer now that you're going to this secret location?"

"Shh," he said, looking around to make sure no one had heard, "I'll make sure that we can see each other," he said and kissed me on the top of the head.

"Aw you're so sweet," I said, propping myself up to kiss him.

About an hour later, Mrs. Wealsey ushered us all to bed. Ginny and I had fnished changing and were laying in our beds, talking.

"So you got anyone special in your life?" I asked.

"Well there is this one guy, Michael," she said timidly.

"Oh do I know him?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't think so. Michael Corner."

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells," I said. "But does he like you?"

"I think so. I know I like him at least." I laughed. "My advice, go for it Gin. Snatch him before some slut does. And keep him away from love potions. Those can get really messy." We both laughed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I said and got up. As I walked down to the bathroom, I ran into Fred.

"Bathroom run too?" I asked.

"If by 'bathroom run' you mean 'hoping to find you out of bed too', then yes," he said, gently pushing up against the wall.

"Same here," I said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"We'll have been dating six months soon," he said, kissing along my jaw line. "And the bathroom is the most private room in the house. Perhaps we could have an early celebration?" I smiled.

"Define celebration."

"You. Me. Lack of clothes," he said with a sexy smirk. I laughed.

"Well since it is going to be six months," I said, running my fingers up his chest, "I think we could have some fun. But let's not get overly excited."

"How excited can we get?"

"Enough to keep you happy," I said with a smile.

"I can live with that," Fred said, and grapping my hips, let me to the bathroom.

"You might wanna lock to door and do a silencing charm," I said as he pulled the door closed.

An hour or so later, I silently crept back into Ginny's room.

"Did you get lost or something?" she mumbled, sitting up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take so long, I just got kind of, um, distracted," I said and slipped back into bed.

"What you mean? Distracted?"

"I kinda found Fred on the way there and that's how I got distracted," I said, trying to suppress the smile that was forming on my lips.

"How would…oh, Oh! Oh you guys did It in the bathroom, didn't you?" I couldn't help but laugh at her disgusted tone.

"Well we didn't exactly do the It you're referring to."

"So you didn't do It?"

"We did a form of the It."

"I don't even wannt know. Good night," she said, turning over so her back was to me. I laughed.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley already had breakfast set out. I spotted Fred, George, and Ron all sitting at the table, and I knew Ginny was in the shower.

"Morning love," Fred said, pulling out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I said and sat down. Breakfast was just as good as all the other meals. I don't know now Mrs. Weasley does it, but she's a fantastic cook. After breakfast I gathered my things, knowing I would have to leave soon.

"Do you really have to go?" Fred asked, watching as I finished packing my bag.

"Yes I really have to go. The time's different than what it is here. It's already afternoon back home."

"Fine," he pouted. I smiled at kissed him.

"I'll see you again soon," I said, trying to make him and myself feel better. We walked back downstairs together. Mrs. Weasley was holding a pot of floo powder for me.

"Come back any time dear! You're always welcome here," she said. I thanked her and flooed myself back to Tiff's house. When I arrived, the first thing I saw was my mother. This cannot be good.

* * *

Here is the second chapter! Also, I went back and edited the first chapter so I'm going to repost that. If you've already read it, then there really is no point in rereading it, it's the same thing I just corrected a few mistakes. I'm also going to to add a preview of this story to The Exchage Student just so those who didn't know the squel is up knows and for future people who read it know that the sequel is up.

On a much more random note, can you believe Alex is done reading Twilight? He started reading it over a year ago and he's finally done. I don't know what to think of that. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about and love it when people make fun of Twilight, I highly recomment going to youtube and wathing Alex Reads Twilight. Its super funny! ANYWAY! Please R&R.


	3. Mother

YAY! Another chapter! I would like to thank: x-SashaRose-x, Sherinllama Frozenberry, EloisePhelps for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Tesariel Evenstar, EloisePhelps for adding The Exchange Student to their favorite story list; Becca crazy LoL, DrakeFan077, Sherinllama Frozenberry for adding this story to their favorite story list; DrakeFan077, Azurai Wolf for reveiwing to this story; and a very VERY VERY special thanks to harrypotteraddict101 for reviewing to Th Exchage Student and finding one of my references to A Very Potter Musical! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to realize that! THANKS A BUNCH!

Also, if you could go to my profile and vote on my poll, I would really like that :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things.

* * *

When I stepped out of the fireplace, I found my mother standing with her arms folded across her chest and a stern look on her face, Mrs. Jones looking slightly annoyed (I'm assuming she's annoyed with my mother and not me since she knew I was going over to the Weasley's) with her arm around Tiff who looked bored out of her mind.

"How nice of you to join us," my mother said. "You know I thought it would be nice if we could spend the day together getting our hair and nails done. So I get here and Elizabeth-"

"Liz," Mrs. Jones corrected my mother. My mother ignored her.

"Tells me that you're not here, and that you haven't been here all day or all night for that matter. She said that you were over at some boy's house. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend," I say honestly. My mother has no reaction to this.

"Get in the fireplace. We'll discuss this when we get home." I glance at Tiff. She has a sympathetic smile on her face, as does Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones understands how crazy my mother can be so that's why I told her about my plan to go over to the Weasley's. She, of course understood, and said that it was fine with her. But being a parent as well, she had to tell my mother where I went when she was asked.

When my mother and I got home, I knew I was going to get a huge lecture. "Well Willow Grace Lamel, care to explain your actions?"

"What would be the point? You're still gonna punish me."

"Well do you care to explain about the fact that you have a boyfriend and you didn't even bother to mention it before?"

"I didn't mention him before 'cause I knew you wouldn't like him."

"And how do you know that?"

"'Cause you never like any of the guys who I actually like."

"That's not true. I liked Mark-"

"But I didn't! I like him for about two weeks before he turned into a jerk. I wanted to break up with him, but he wouldn't let me!"

"Anthony-"

"-was a creep."

"Julian-"

"-was a player."

"Robert-"

"-was disgusting and perverted. Face it mom, the only guys you've like for me were the ones you picked out and I've hated all of them! And all the guys that I've liked, you've hated and gave me hell when I dated them. That's why I didn't tell you about Fred."

"Oh so Mr. Boyfriend's name is Fred," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, mother, his name is Fred. He's really nice, and sweet, and funny, he has no major connections to anyone you care about and next to nothing money wise, and you know what? I love him."

"Upstairs to your room. When your father comes home, he'll have a word with you."

I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could up the stairs to my room. Once I was there I threw my bag on the ground, jumped on my bed, and cried. My mother can be so infuriating sometimes! I know she does it because she cares about me and wants me to have a good future, but I just wish she would leave me be sometimes. I really don't think I'm going to mess my life up that much.

An hour or so later my dad came home. I hadn't really done much in that time. I was still laying on my bed, but I had managed to turn on my radio so my room wasn't completely silent.

"Willow?" my dad asked in a soft tone, entering my room. I simply lifted up my arm so he knew I was awake and listening. "Your mother told me what happened." I didn't look up, but felt the bed sag at the new pressure my dad was applying. "You wanna tell me why you did it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, rolling over so I was facing him

"Ok, well why didn't you just ask if you could see him?" I stared at him. He knew perfectly well why I didn't ask. The only reason he's up here is because mother asked him too.

"Why is she like this dad?" I decided to change things up and ask the questions instead. "You trust me. You know that the only way I'm going to have a good future is if I'm happy. And clearly mother controlling everything I do isn't going to make me happy." He sighed.

"You know when I met your mother she was just a lonely shop girl. She didn't have more than fifty dollars to her name. But that never mattered to me. I fell in love with her sparkling personality, her raging temper, and ability to love unconditionally. We were young, and in love. Ah, but money changes people, and not always for the better. Slowly the wealth corrupted your mother." We have a lot of money due to the fact that dad's a brilliant investor and knows his way around the stock market. "Now that's all she wants for you. She wants you to marry someone with wealth and status so you can have the 'good life'. But what she seems to have forgotten was that the 'good life' we had together was when we did simple things. The best date we ever went on was a simple trip to the park. We were out in nature, eating ice cream, and enjoying each other's company. Money can't buy that."

"I like simple stuff like that too," I said.

"I know you do, and I'm so happy for that. Your mother's definition of happiness and yours do not match, which is defiantly a good thing." I laughed.

"I wanna be a healer, which is a really good profession, shouldn't that be enough to please mother?"

"Oh of course your mother is very happy about that, but just because you say you want to do something, doesn't mean you will. Life can easily get in the way of that."

"Like what?"

"A lot of things sweetie: love, kids, death, war, sickness. Any one of those things could change the course of your life."

"Thanks dad, I'll be sure to be on the lookout." He hugged me then prepared to leave.

"One more thing, your mother says that you're grounded for the rest of the summer and can't leave the house at all." He then slipped out before I could throw a fit. I grabbed my pillow, brought it to my face, and screamed as loud as I possibly could. So much for me having a good summer.

* * *

Sorry not much happened in this chapter, but it was necessary. Also, I got the inspriation for Willow's mom's personality from a book I read called The Queens Soprano. It's about this girl, Angelica, who has an amazing voice! but because of the time and place she lives in, she's not allowed to sing in public. She eventually goes to live with Queen Christina where she can openly sing. Angelica's mom becomes practically obsessed with her daughter marrying a wealthy man so that she, the mom, can be set for life. I personally loved the book and totally recommend it. OH! and remember R&R!


	4. Best Friends

Woo! An update! I would like to thank: Tesariel Evenstar, horseluvr888 for adding this story to their favorite story list; harrypotteraddict101 for adding this story alert subscrpition;  
Azurai Wolf, DrakeFan077 for reviewing. And I would like to give a special thanks to Azurai Wolf who taught me how to put banners on my profile. I put up two, (I hope they work) you should check them out. THANKS A BUNCH!

Oh, and if you could go to my profile and vote on my poll, I would really like that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Being grounded sucked. I had absolutely no contact with the outside world. I was not allowed to call and or owl anyone, including my friends from the States. But thankfully my mother did allow them to contact me.

Three days after being grounded, Tiff called me and we scheduled a get together sleep over. Of course it would have to be at my house, since I'm not allowed out. My mother allowed it.

The next weekend, Tiff, Erika, and James all came over. I was very excited about this since I haven't seen James or Erika since last school year. When they arrived, it was an instant hug fest. Tiff, who arrived with them, simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear lord, she's the same girl as the last time you saw her," Tiff said, "except slightly more chunky."

"Shut up Tiffany!" I threw a pillow at her head. It hit her right in the face.

"I can forgive you for the pillow, but not for the name calling!" She launched herself at me, tackling me to my bed. I squealed with laughter as she began tickling me. "Take it back Lamel!"

"Never!" I said as she continued to tickle me.

"Take it back!"

"Alight! Alright! I'm sorry! I take it back!" I gave in do to the fact that I couldn't breathe. She ceased her tickling and smiled in victory. "You know Fred didn't think I was fat when he was tearing my clothes off with his teeth!" I stuck out my tongue at Tiff.

"What!" she shrieked, now giving me her full attention, as well as Erika and James.

"Finally you get somewhere! Tiff told us how you got like nowhere. Seriously, it's taken you long enough," Erika said, sitting next to me on the bed. Her hair was a few shades darker than my hair, and it was shorter. She preferred to keep hers in choppy layers. She was thin, sickly thin especially compared to her tall height. She suffered from anorexia for several years and just recently started making improvements. James had dark brown, almost black hair. He liked to give his hair a little spike, and his eyes were blue. From the way he walked, talked, and gestured, it's pretty easy to tell that he's gay.

"Jeez, I say one thing and you all jump to conclusions. Maybe we were just star gazing naked." Tiff burst out laughing.

"Now that's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"For once in my life, I agree with blondie," James said, sitting Indian style on the floor, pointing towards Tiff. "You don't star gaze naked in the middle of summer. You get mosquitoes bites...in places that aren't fun to itch."

"Right 'cause you would know from experience," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"What I do in the middle of the night during the summer is my business and my business alone," he said, folding his arms across his chest and giving a huff.

"Yeah, and the whole house's when you when you fall going down the stairs and sprain your ankle," Erika said to her brother, "now shush and let Willow talk."

"Well we didn't go all the way," they all threw up their arms in defeat. "Would you let me finish a sentence? And you know that when I date guys I actually like, I prefer to take things slower. It's more special that way," they shrugged their shoulders. "You guys have been spending way too much time together," I mumbled. "Anyway, we didn't have actual sex, but we did mess around."

"Hand or mouth?" Tiff asked.

"This past time?-"

"Or so there's more times!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well yeah, while we were still at school and had some alone time. Strictly hand though."

"And this past time?" Erika asked.

"Well since it was almost our six month anniversary, we added the mouth into the equation."

"Oh! Sounds hot!" said James.

"Now where would you place him on the scale?" Tiff asked, coming over and sitting next to James by the bed.

"Hmm I think he's a little bit smaller than Julian, so number two."

"Please tell me you have a picture," James asked, leaning forward.

"James you idiot, she's not gonna have a picture of that," Erika said, leaning down to smack her brother. "And besides, he's not gay. Clearly."

"I know that Erika. I was just wondering if she had a picture of him in general."

"As a matter of fact I do! I just finished putting all the pictures in the other day and was just contemplating where to hang it." I leaped off the bed and walked over to my dresser. On top of it was the picture frame James had gotten me for Christmas. It was completely filled with pictures. James and Erika rushed towards me.

The first picture was of me in my cheerleader uniform standing next to Tiff in her Quidditch uniform, shifting her broom between her hands from three years ago. The next picture was of the four of us, all dressed up for The End of the Year dance two years ago. The next picture was of Fred and me, he hand his arms wrapped around my waist and planted a kiss on the top of my head. Then came a picture of James and Erika on Halloween from two years ago (they decided to dress up as Sally and Charlie from Charlie Brown). The final picture was another of Fred and I. He would lift up off my feet before setting me gently back on the ground while I squealed in delight.

"He is really cute," Erika said, grabbing the picture frame from my hands.

"Oh he is! And you said he has a twin brother?" commented James, grabbing the frame from his sisters hands.

"I also said that his twin brother is straight," I said, reclaiming my frame. "Where do you think I should but it?"

"Put it on the wall next to your vanity," Tiff suggested.

"Good idea. I'll do that later," I said, and placed the frame back down.

"Well it sounds like you and Mister Fred had some fun then. And who can blame you? With a guy looking like that, I'd be having some fun too," Erika said.

"But there's a sad part. Mom caught me and now I'm completely grounded, meaning I can't leave the house at all this summer. That's why you guys had to come over here."

"That's horrible!" Erika said, rushing to my side. "I think I know what might make you feel better. How about we go and get a iced mocha latte. That always makes me feel better."

"Oh yeah what a bright idea!" Tiff said sarcastically. "Get her all hyped up on caffeine so she can do what? Cry faster than the speed of light? That'll make her feel loads better. And how is she supposed to get this miracle coffee when she can't leave the house?"

"You know what; I was just trying to help my friend feel better. There is no need to get all snippy with me," Erika said, making her voice sound very snobby.

"Well maybe if you came up with a decent idea, I wouldn't need to get snippy," Tiff said, taking a step towards Erika.

"At least I'm actually coming up with ideas." Erika took a step toward Tiff.

"Like that brilliant idea to steal the guy I've been lusting after." Step.

"Someone is insanely jealous that he found me more attractive." Step.

"Only because being a complete bitch is a turn on for him." Step.

"If that's the case then why wasn't he all over you?" Erika and Tiff were now nose to nose, glaring at each other. I sighed. Sometimes it can be hard to tell that we're all friends.

"What's that?" James asked, causing the two girls to breaking their glaring contest. I looked over and saw that he was pointing to the now yellow rose sitting in an empty vase on my nightstand, next to my bed.

"Oh that was a Valentine's Day gift from Fred. It's a mood rose," I said. I casually walked over to it, gingerly taking it out of the vase.

"What does yellow mean?" Erika asked, instantly forgetting her quarrel with Tiff.

"Yellow means I'm frickin' annoyed!" I yelled at her and Tiff.

"Well the maybe you should take some deep cleansing breathes," said Erika.

"Yeah, it's not good to be annoyed," added Tiff. I rolled my eyes. Soon the rose changed back to a deep blood red. It looked almost as if someone had sliced open my vein and let the blood trickle on the flower until it was completely covered. "And red means...?" Tiff asked.

"That I'm in love," I said placing the rose back in the vase. That little comment caused a group "aw!" to which I rolled my eyes again.

* * *

Another chapter! YAY! R&R! And is anyone else going to the midnight show of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? I AM! And I'm dressing up too! Yeah I'm a nerd, what of it?


	5. Midnight Coversations

I'm really making good progress with this story! I'm kind of proud of myself. I would like to thank: ineap for adding this story to their story alert list; Azurai Wolf, DrakeFan077 for reviweing. THANKS A BUNCH!

You should also go to my profile and vote on my poll. It would make me smile :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

For the rest of the day, James, Erika, and Tiff told me about everything that happened while I was away. When Tiff came over to Hogwarts during break she told me a few things, but it was nowhere near as in depth as what the three of them told.

At night, I pulled out my trundle bed, where James and Erika were to sleep, while Tiff and I shared the actual bed. I was snuggled up under the covers in a tank top and Fred's boxers. They had quickly become my bed time pants.

"You awake?" Tiff asked, after she smacked me in the face. I wasn't asleep, even before she hit me.

"Was it really necessary to hit me?" I harshly whispered to Tiff.

"Well I wanted to make sure," she said. I rolled my eyes. "You know, I don't think I told you, but I really am happy that you found Fred. It's been awhile since you've been this happy with a guy."

"Thanks Tiff. I don't think I've been this happy since I dated Chris way back in the beginning of fifth year. Then I had that string of bad boyfriends all thanks to mommy dearest. I was beginning to think I would never meet a decent guy again. Going to Hogwarts was exactly what I needed."

"But it kinda sucks that this was the last year we would all be together and you weren't there. It just wasn't quite the same without you. Poor James almost lost and eye trying to keep me and Erika from killing each other."

"A school year just doesn't seem complete without breaking up at least one fight."

"What about being in one?" she asked, referring to my tussle with Alicia. I laughed.

"You know I have a dilemma. I have no way of contacting Fred. I can't write I can't call, not that he knows how to use a phone, but still."

"But he can contact you?"

"Yeah but what good would that do if I can't reply?"

"What if we have him send the letters to me, then when I get them, I'll call you and read it to you, and then you can tell me what to say back?"

"You know that's just crazy enough to work. I'll write him a letter tomorrow and then give it to you to send out. Oh Tiff! This is perfect!"

"I know it is. I came up with the idea."

"Oh Tiff. I love you."

"Love you too Willow."

"Guys, I'm all for a lesbian love fest but can it wait till morning when I have enough energy to join? 'Kay thanks," Erika mumbled from the trundle. Tiff and I snickered.

"You know if I send him the letters, I can add my own personal touch to them. Like telling him that you're a chubby little fuck."

"Tiff shut up! You're a fucking elf!"

"Seriously guys, I need my beauty sleep," James said, and I heard him turn over.

"I don't think sleep is gonna do much for his beauty," Tiff whispered to me. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing too loud. Finally I closed my eyes, and drifted off into dream land.

After only a couple hours of sleep, I awoke to the sun shining on my face. "Good morning," I said groggily to whoever was awake.

"There is nothing good about it. You two kept me up with your twittering," Erika said. She is not a morning person.

"It's a sleepover. You're not supposed to sleep genius," Tiff said, sitting up next to me. Mean while you could still hear the faint snoring coming from James. "Think we should wake him up?"

"Nah," Erika and I said at the same time. I got out of the bed and walked over to my closet to pick out an outfit. "You look pretty sexy in those boxers," Erika commented.

"Thanks, I know. They're Fred's. Can you believe he tried to give me a sweater that he gave Alicia?"

"And what did you say to that?" Tiff asked.

"I told him to shove it up his ass, that I wanted something just for me. 'Cept I said it slightly nicer." Just then James began to stir.

"Of course he starts to come to when you say 'up his ass'. Give up!" Erika said, smacking her brother with her pillow.

"Thank you for that rude awakening. I have having an amazing dream with a luscious red head," he said, sitting up.

"You know I thought I had to worry about Alicia trying to steal Fred, turns out I gotta worry about you!" I said towards James. He flopped back down on the trundle.

While we were eating breakfast I decided to write my letter to Fred.

_Dear Fred, _

_My mother caught me coming home. She was waiting at Tiff's house for me and now I'm grounded for the entire summer. I can't leave the house or contact anyone, though people are allowed to contact me. Tiff and I have come up with a plan that will enable us to communicate. She's over right now so when I'm done with the letter I'm going to give it to her so she can send it to you._

I stopped writing and looked over at Tiff. "You know you could just come over every time he writes back so I can write the letter myself."

"What am I? You're personal owl? I'll call you and you'll deal with it," she said and went back to her delicious pancakes.

_When you write back, send the letter to her. That way she can inform me that you responded and I can tell her what to write in return. We muggles have this thing called a phone that lets us talk to other people in faraway places instantaneously. That's how me and her will communicate. I'm sorry it's so confusing, but I don't see any other way._

_I miss you greatly! To be honest, with me grounded and you...wherever you are, I don't know when we'll be able to see each other again. I hope it's not too long._

_I've been wearing you're boxers every night to bed. It seems like they're slowly making my bed smell like you, which is defiantly not a bad thing. Although it can never compare to the real thing._

_Once again, I miss you like crazy! Tell George and everybody that I say hi._

_XOXO You're lovely girlfriend, _

_Willow_

I passed the letter to Tiff. She folded it up and put it in her pocket. "Where does he live?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He's at some secret house right now. Though he did say that it's Sirius Black's house."

"The murderer!" Erika exclaimed.

"No the gardener," Tiff said, making a face at Erika.

"He's innocent. Fred told me the story. Trust me, it's safe," I said, trying to reassure my friend.

When my friends left, I was sad. I have absolutely nothing to do. I suppose I could put up my picture frame. That project took about a whole ten minutes. I glanced over to the floor of my closet where the books Erika got my lay. I could read those. Maybe another day when I have nothing better to do than lay in bed. Until that day comes, I decided to spend my time reading the school books I was suppose to use last year, but because I went to Hogwarts, I didn't use them. If I'm going back to the Academy this year, then I should probably know what I was suppose to learn last year. And that's an 'if' I hope that doesn't come true.

* * *

Tada! I'm going to put Fed in the next chapter. I know you all miss him. R&R&V(ote)


	6. Happy Birthday

Let's get right to the thanking! I would like to thank: Becca crazy LoL, LEXA14, Azurai Wolf, harrypotteraddict101 for reviewing; ntz96 for adding this story and The Exchange Student to their fvoritestory list; LEXA14 for adding me to their favorite authors list and author alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

And if you haven't already done so, go to my profile and vote on my poll! Right now two things are tied which isn't much help. So if you could vote, I would really like that :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

The only time I was allowed out of the house was for my birthday. And I think the only reason I was allowed out for that was because it was my seventeenth birthday. It's kind of a big deal. On July twentieth I was allowed one breathe of freedom to go the bowling alley with Tiff, Erika, and James. Every year for my birthday (since it's the only one during the summer) we go bowling. It's been a tradition for close to five years now.

I flooed to James and Erika's. When I got there, they said that Tiff was going to meet us at the bowling alley. The three of us piled into Erika's Chevy and made our way to the alley.

"So have you heard from Fred lately?" Erika asked.

"It's been about a week. He told me that because of whatever the hell that's going on over there; I'm probably not going to be able to see him all summer, which totally sucks. I might have to wait till December, during Christmas break before I get to see him again. That's five months!" I threw myself back into the seat, and heaved an irritated breathe.

"Aw I'm sorry hun." James turned back to look at me and gave a sympathetic smile. I tried my hardest to return it. But today is not a day for sadness. Today is a day to have fun and go bowling with my best friends to celebrate the fact that I'm legal in the wizarding world.

"Here we are," Erika said, pulling into the first parking spot. It was ten at night in the middle of the week so there were many empty spaces. We stepped out of the car and entered the alley. It was your average bowling alley. There were about fifteen lanes, an arcade with crappy games, a bar for food and drinks, and of course the main counter where you paid and got bowling shoes. James and Erika's uncle owns the alley so we get a discount.

As soon as we entered the building Tiff came charging at me. She grabbed my hands and began jumping up and down. "You'll love me! You'll love me! You'll love me! You'll love me!"

"You're mother made me a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, didn't she?" I asked. Tiff's mother makes the best chocolate cake. It is my absolute favorite, but I hardly ever get it. She stopped bouncing.

"No. Well yes, but that's not why you'll love me!" She started bouncing again.

"Then why will I love you?" I asked, patronizing her by jumping up and down at the same rate she was. She just smiled.

"Happy birthday Willow," I heard a voice say from behind her. I glanced up and my heart stopped. Standing there, with a smile on his face was Fred. I didn't even have words to express how unbelievably happy I was. I shoved Tiff out of the way and dove into his arms, breathing deep, filling my lungs with his sent.

"How the hell...?" I tried forming a full question, but my brain was too fuzzy. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him for all it was worth. He held me close to his body as my fingers knitted in his hair.

"Ok," Tiff said, pulling us apart, "now it's time to hug you're best friend whose idea it was to see if he could come for your birthday. Yay me!" I laughed and hugged Tiff.

"You were in on this too?" I asked James and Erika.

"Yeah."

"Just a little." I pounced on them, hugging them both.

"But how did you pull this off? You," I pointed at Fred, "told me that you wouldn't be able to go anywhere 'cause of...whatever it is."

"I'm not really. Mum made this exception because it's your seventeenth birthday and I won't be able to see you all summer."

"God bless Mrs. Weasley," I said and hugged Fred again.

"Ok, ok, enough with the PDA, let's bowl!" Tiff exclaimed and let the way back to our lane.

"Do you even know how to bowl? Or better yet, what bowling even is?" I asked as Fred and I followed Tiff, hand in hand.

"No idea," he said to me. I smiled.

"Then this should be tons of fun."

"Should we stick with our usual names?" Erika asked as we settled into our bowling area. Tiff had already taken the liberty upon herself to get us all shoes, so we began to put those on. Ever since we've been coming, we've used code names for our scoring. I'm not really sure why. Perhaps because at the time we thought we were being creative and funny, now the names just kind of stick.

"Of course," said Tiff, sitting down to put in our names. "I'm Blondie, Willow's Kitty, Erika's Twig, and James' Queen-" Tiff was stating matter-of-factly before James interrupted her.

"That is not my name!"

"Yeah but I'm giving your name to Fred 'cause it fits better."

"That's not fair!" James whined.

"Look," Tiff said, leaning over the back of the chair to look at James, "you were the closest thing we had to a guy. But now, Fred's with us. He's a real man," she deepened her voice for the last part. "Alright, so James, you're Queen. And I'll even spell it cool for you, Kween, with a 'K W'. There now? Happy?"

"Fine," James said, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes.

"So Fred, you get his name. You are Balls." I almost died of laughter from the look on his face.

"I don't get it. Why am I Balls?"

"That's your name."

"My name's Fred. You should know that love, when we were still at school you would moan it all the time." I blushed at his comment. "Not to mention scream it on occasion."

"We're right here you know," Erika said, waving at us from two seats over.

"No, Fred, you see that screen up there?" I pointed to the screen over our lane that told us what order we were to bowl in and what our score is. "Now read off the words in the boxes."

"Blondie, Kitty, Twig, Kween, Balls," he said, reading them in descending order.

"Those names represent us. When the box that says Blondie gets really big, that means that it's Tiff's turn to bowl. When the box that says Kitty gets really big, that means it's my turn to bowl, and so on and so forth."

"But why put different names? Is it supposed to be a secret to others who read it?"

"There really is no need for the fake names. We've just always done it that way. It's not really a secret."

"But why those names?"

"Well just look at Tiff and you'll understand why she's Blondie. When I was little I use to make cat noises whenever I was excited about something-"

"Did you really?" he asked, his face lit up with laughter. I smiled and made a small "meow" sound and he laughed.

"Anyway, that's why I'm Kitty. Erika's Twig 'cause she's so thin, and James was Balls 'cause well he was the only guy and we are at a bowling alley with lots of balls. But clearly you're more of man than he is."

"Why's that?" I stared at him blankly.

"Fred he's gay. I never told you that?" He shook his head. "Yeah James is one hundred percent gay, and," I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I think he has a little crush on you."

"I'm not sure how to take that," he whispered back.

"Take it as a complement," I said back with a smile.

Bowling was extra fun this year. It took Fred a few frames to get the hang on it. At first he tried lifting the ball over his head and throwing it down the lane. It might have worked better if he hadn't of picked up a fifteen pound ball. As he tried to throw it, it slipped from his grip and landed with a loud _thud!_ at his feet. Everyone else in the alley turned at looked at us. The four of us started cracking up. Fred came and sat back down next to me, with an angry childish expression on his face, muttering about how he didn't like the game.

After that little incident, I made sure to go up there with him when it was his turn. After a little coaching, he quickly learned the right way to bowl.

"What we doin' now?" Erika asked about two hours later. We had finished two games of bowling, James winning both of them, and were getting ready to leave.

"Well I'm going over to your house," Tiff said to her, slipping her normal shoes back on.

"Then should we all go over there?" Erika asked, looking around our group.

"This is my only night of freedom and my mom didn't give me a curfew so I'm willing to stay out as late as possible." I looked over at Fred. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Works for me," he said.

"Alright then," Erika said, pulling out her car keys, "everyone this way." She led the way out of the alley and to her car. James was in the front seat, while Tiff, Fred, and I shared the back. I was stuck being in the middle. Fred was absolutely amazed as we cruised down the road. His eyes were glued out the window, taking in the scenery.

At James and Erika's house, we all settled into the living room to watch a movie. Fred was extremely excited about this idea since he's never seen a movie before. "Alright bitches, we're watching Forest Gump," Tiff said, pulling out the movie.

"And who decided that you get to choose the movie? This is my house after all," Erika said.

"It's my birthday," I said.

"That ended twenty minutes ago babe, you're just an average person now," Tiff said, shoving the movie in. Fred and I made ourselves comfortable on one side of the couch while Tiff was on the other side. James and Erika were on the other smaller couch across from us. We were all curled up under a blanket while the movie played.

"Hey kids, enjoying the movie? And happy birthday Willow," Eva, James and Erika's mom said, crossing the room.

"Thank you Eva," I said. Their mom was super nice and cool and insisted everyone call her by her first name.

"I don't think I know this young man," she said, referring to Fred.

"Oh yeah, Eva this is Fred my boyfriend, Fred this is Eva, the coolest mom ever."

"Nice to meet you," Fred said politely.

"Likewise," she said smiling. "How long are you guys staying over?"

"Um probably till the end of the movie," I said, looking at Fred. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm staying till sometime in the morning. I told my mom I was spending the night, hope you don't mind," Tiff said.

"Of course not Tiff, you know you're welcome here any time. I just wanted to tell you guys to keep the noise down a little 'cause Collin's trying to sleep." Collin is James and Erika's five-year-old brother, and he's just as cute as can be.

"Will do mom," Erika said. Eva smiled and left the room.

About half way through the movie, James passed out. Tiff would occasionally walk up and put bits of paper on his face. He didn't move. Also about half way though, I could tell Fred was losing interest. He found the movie less amazing when he realized that you can't communicate with the characters in the movie.

Fred would start planting soft kisses on top of my head and nuzzling his head against mine. I responded by scooting closer to him. His arms were wrapped around on top of mine, resting on my abdomen. As the movie went on, his hands began to slowly wander my body. Not that I really minded, I had seen Forest Gump before and had desperately missed Fred's touch. It became really hard not to make any noise to alert the other two conscious people in the room.

"Sissy?" came a small voice. I looked down and saw Collin standing in front of Erika.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream," he said.

"You're safe now," she said and picked up her little brother. He snuggled up under the covers with her protective arm around him. Fred continued to move his magical fingers. "Guys, there's a kid here now. I didn't mind it much when it was just us, but don't do that with Collin here." Fred and I exchanged a confused look. "I can see the blanket move and the way you're moving you head," she gestured to me, "it so obvious."

"Trying to watch the movie," Tiff said, annoyed that we were interrupting her favorite movie.

When it was finally over, Collin had fallen back asleep and James had woken up. "I guess we gotta go," I said, stretching my arms. Reluctantly I got off the couch, followed my Fred. My friends said goodbye to me and Fred and the two of us made our way to the den, where the fire place was located. I reached up and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you," I said, still clutching to him.

"I'll miss you too," he said. He cupped my face in his hands before planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Should I go first?"

"You are the birthday girl," he said. I smiled. With a handful of floo powder I stepped into the fireplace. I blew a kiss at Fred before flooing home.

My house was quite when I got home. Everyone was probably asleep already. I tiptoed up to my room so I wouldn't disturb anyone, slipped into my pajamas, and crawled into bed wishing my birthday could last a month.

* * *

Due to the fact that the I'm not longer sick, according to my doctor, I will be returning to school which means less time to write :( I'll update as soon as I can though! Also, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, I do not own A Very Potter Sequel, for those of you who caught it ;)


	7. Crystal Ball

Greetings! Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but I had a lot of homework to make up because I was sick. I'm all better now, though I should still be doing homework, oh well :)

I would like to thank: Azurai Wolf for reviewing; starshotter5793, Mrs. Maggie-Alice Hale, Blackluvah for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Po Of ThE teLeTuBbIes for adding me to their favorite authors list. THANKS A BUCNH!

And if you vote on the poll on my profile, I'll be your best friend :):):)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Sleep over's, dance parties, conditioning for cheerleading, were just a few of the things I missed while being grounded. Tiff, Erika, and James came over as much as they possibly could, but since they weren't grounded they got to go do all the fun stuff. I couldn't ask them to give that up just because I wasn't allowed out. My plan to talk to Fred through Tiff was working out perfectly. I still wished that I could see him in person though.

When it was finally time to leave for school, I was thrilled. Don't get me wrong, I would much rather be going to Hogwarts, but just to be out of the house is enough for me right now.

It wasn't our usual group in the train ride there. It use to me Tiff, James, Erika, Veronica, and myself. Erika's graduated and now attending The Institute for Further Magical Studies (Salem campus) and Veronica's little sister is now attending the Academy. The group now consisted of Tiff, James, Veronica, Carson, and me.

"Willow? Did you hear me?" Veronica asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? No, sorry, what did you say?" I had completely spaced out; thinking about what Fred was doing right now.

"Day dreaming about Fred again?" Tiff teased me. My blush was my answer. "I knew it."

"I said," Veronica said, clearly not amused, "that I hope you've been practicing 'cause you missed conditioning." Veronica was caption of one of the cheerleading teams.

"Yes I have," I lied. Veronica's a really nice person, except when it comes to cheerleading. She expects us all to be perfect and anything less is just unacceptable.

"Good. 'Cause we're going to treat you like you never left." Fan-freaking-tastic.

After the train ride, we were all ushered inside. All the students were lead into the Auditorium to hear the rules of the school. Of course the rules never changed. Ever. Tiff and I sat on either side of James. He put his arms around us, and we leaned on his shoulders, bored out of our mind.

"You think after seven years, they'd give us a break, but noooo," James said, causing Tiff and I to giggle. Once we were done being lectured, we made our way to the cafeteria for dinner. One thing I hadn't missed about The Academy was the horrid smell that comes from the cafeteria when "food" is being served.

"Guys, I think I'm just going to skip dinner," I said as my friends marched into the cafeteria to be killed by food poison. I just wasn't in the mood for synthetic food. As I slowly made my way to the common room...I mean lounge, I saw all the happy faces of the fristers, as a couple of the professors showed them around. Things seemed so simple and exciting back then. Now we're forced to face reality every day, and it's not always what you thought it would.

When I was a firster, I thought life was going to be great. My mother was rarely on my case, and I had the freedom to do almost anything I wanted. I dreamed of meeting a great guy, getting married, and having kids, all within the good country of America. I never thought that I would want to leave so bad. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would fall madly in love with a guy on the other side of the world. Never in my life have I been so happy, but also never in my life have I been so sad.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of someone calling me name, "Willow darling? Is that you?" I focused my attention to the voice and saw my divinations teacher, Professor Alula. She was nowhere near as strange as Professor Trelawny. Professor Alula made accurate predictions, and talked like a normal person. She explained her predictions as best as she could, instead of just leaving you hanging. She also kept her long, waist length black hair down. She was never seen without a floor length flowing skirt, which made it appear as if she glided instead of walk. It gave her a mystical appearance.

"Hello Professor," I said, nodding in her direction.

"It's been awhile darling, how have you been?" she asked, approaching me.

"I've been pretty good Professor."

"And you're exchange program?"

"Was wonderful. I took a divination class there, but it could never compare to your class."

"Thank-you Willow. Not joining the feast?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood for it right now."

"Would you like to join me for some tea then?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. Joining her for tea meant that she would read my tea leaves.

It didn't take long to get to her class room. It was exactly as I remembered it. Crystal balls of all shapes and sizes hung on the ball, stacks and stacks of book on reading tea leaves filled ever single shelf, random packs or Tarot cards lay here and there, and her desk was covered in scrying stones. I sat down on one of the desks. She went to her storage closet and when she came out, she had two cups and a pot of tea. She set all three items on the desk and took a seat opposite me.

While we drank, I gave her a brief rundown on everything that happened at Hogwarts. This way, some of her predictions might make more sense. When I had drunk every last drop, I handed her the cup.

"Lots of mixed emotions," she said, turning the cup in all directions.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scooting closer to her so I could see in the cup as well. She pulled what appeared to be a chop stick from behind her ear. She used this to more easily point to different shapes in the cup, without disturbing the original patterns.

"You see that squiggle right there?" She pointed. "That means love and happiness. So there will be love and happiness in your future. But that lump just under it," she pointed again, "means sadness. There's also going to be a lot of sadness in your future. And that thing that kind of looks like a circle means change. And a big change at that."

"So I'm going to be happy, but then something is going to change and I'm going to be sad?"

"Not necessarily. You're kind of sad right now because you miss Fred right?" I nodded. "Well then think of it in reverse. You're sad right now, but things can change and you'll be happy. Or all three things could not be related to each other."

"But that's such a broad reading. Can you do something that could narrow it down?"

"Would you like to try a crystal ball?" I nodded. She got up and grabbed a very small crystal ball, then placed it down on the table. "Now you know that the smaller the ball, the more precise the moment you'll see will be right?" Once again, I nodded. "Ok, close your eyes. Think about the things you have just learned and what they really mean." I closed my eyes and thought about the love and happiness and what that could mean. When I felt ready, I opened my eyes and looked into the ball. It was cloudy at first, but then an image became clearer. "What do you see?"

"I see myself and Fred's there. I'm not sure where we are, but we're in bed and we look so happy." I smiled to myself before closing my eyes. This time I thought about the sadness. I opened my eyes. "I'm in the Gryffindor common room. Fred's there too. He's holding me and I'm crying." For the third time I closed my eyes, thinking about the big change. I opened my eyes. "I'm standing by myself. I'm in a bathroom stall, looking at the toilet. I look like I'm near tears."

"Now does any of that mean anything to you at this moment?"

"Not really. The love and happiness one is the only one I have an idea for. As for the other two, I'm not sure. But I'm happy that Fred's there for two out of the three at least." Professor Alula placed the crystal ball back where it belonged. "Thank-you very much Professor. That strangely made me feel better."

"Any time Willow, any time. If you feel like you want another reading, you know where to find me. I assume you're taking my class this year?"

"Of course. Advanced Divinations."

"Class starts in two weeks. You better prepare yourself."

"I will Professor. And thanks again." I hopped out of the chair and exited her office. I assumed that, from looking in the crystal ball, the love and happiness meant Fred and I finally taking that last step, which is defiantly something to look forward to. As for the sadness and the big change, I really have no idea what that could mean. I just hope Fred's there to help me through it.

* * *

There you go! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. I have three very big projects due soon, but after that, I shall be updating. And who knows, I just might use this story as a distraction so I don't have to work. And with the new Harry Potter movie coming out, and the fact that ABC family is having a Harry Potter weekend, I'll probably get some inspiration to write. Woo! R&R!


	8. First Game

Once again, I put this story before my homework. When will I learn? ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: DrakeFan077, Cherry Tree Blossoms for reviewing; DrakeFan077 for adding me to their favorite authors list; Blood Alchemist23 for adding The Exchage Student to their story alert subscription. And a special thanks to Cherry Tree Blossoms for helping me with ideas for this chapter. THANKS A BUNCH!

And if you could vote on my poll on my profile, it would make me smile :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

P.S. I realized I didn't proof read this at all, before I posted it, so I went back and did that. Sorry abou that.

* * *

"Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! C'mon Willow! This is easy! Nineteen! And Twenty! Finally!" I collapsed on the ground, completely worn out from doing pushups. Veronica crouched down so she was on my level. "You use to be able to pump out thirty easy, now you're struggling to do twenty. You're weakening. We gotta build those muscles back up. Carson!" Her little sister was sitting on the side line, observing cheer practice. She starting out observing, but then started reading. "Get over here!" Carson closed the giant book she was reading, setting it on the ground next to her. "No, no, bring the book."

"Need something?" Carson asked as she approached us, her reddish brown bob bouncing as she walked.

"Sit on Willow's back. With the book."

"V, you have got to be kidding me! I can't do pushups with Carson on by back. And especially with that big book of hers."

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to slack off." Carson obeyed her elder sister and plopped on my back. It's not like the kid is super heavy, but I'm struggling to do normal pushups, all I need is extra weight. Gritting my teeth, I began. "One. Two. Three. You can go faster than this. Four."

"Ok, I give up," I said, flopping on the ground and refusing to get up.

"You are weak," Veronica said, trying to get me all riled up so I'll work hard. Well that's not going to happen.

"No I'm not. I'm just not as strong as I was before."

"Well yeah 'cause you did nothing over in England."

"That's not true! I went out and practiced as often as I could. But I didn't have a broom and the Quidditch field was closed for the Tournament. Then I started going out for runs but then it got to cold, so I just stopped. But I did try, and Carson please get off me." I felt her get off.

"Aw c'mon V, it's not her fault she was busy _snogging _the whole time she was away." I looked over and saw Tiff, as well as the other members of the seventhers Quidditch team making their way onto the field. Actual cheer practice ended about a half hour ago, but Veronica kept me late.

"Whatever, you're done." Veronica waved her hand to dismiss me. With what was left of my strength, I pushed myself from the ground and walked over to Tiff.

"Man, she's working me hard! I had no idea I had let myself go as much as I did." Tiff was putting on her gloves, to keep her hands from getting too calloused. She's one of our beaters, probably the best our school has seen. I know Fred's a beater for Hogwarts, but I have yet to see him in action so I can't judge his skills yet.

"What do you expect? She's been you're coach for five years, well technically four since you missed a year, but that's beside the point."

"So true. I'm going to go take a shower and head back up to the lounge. Meet me at dinner?"

"You know it," she said. I started off toward the locker room, when Veronica yelled to me.

"You better run there!" I rolled my eyes before breaking into a jog toward the locker room. My eyes were on the ground, so I didn't realize someone was in my way until I collided with them.

"Oh, sorry," I said, looking up and realizing it was this guy named Kyle from my year.

"Willow?" he said, slightly surprised, "how long have you been back?"

"I've been here this whole year," I said, smiling.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Well it's not like I made a huge deal about me coming back. I've just sort of blended into the woodwork, as usual."

"Right. So, um, where you headed?"

"Locker room to shower and get changed."

"Mind if I walk you?"

"Um, sure. That's fine." Kyle was a decent guy, sometimes. He can be real jerk when he wants to be. I never really talked to him much.

While we walked to the locker room, he asked me about what it was like in England. I explained some of the differences, the food being the main one. He thought it was completely fascinating. "Well here we are," he said, once we had reached our destination.

"Yep," I said, glancing at the entrance. "It was nice talking to you Kyle." I began to head in.

"Same here," he said, taking my arm, preventing me from leaving. "We'll have to talk again sometime."

"Um, yeah, ok."

"Or, you know, we could do other things," he said, pulling me closer to him. I began to feel extremely uncomfortable. I tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around my waist, tightly.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"There's no fighting it. I know that you like me."

"Yeah I did, two years ago. But I also got over you two years ago. I have a boyfriend now, and I love him very much. Now, please get off of me." Instead of doing as I asked, he crashed his lips to mine. I shoved him off. "Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing?"

"'Bloody hell'?" he laughed, "you've been hanging around Brits far too long. So what if you have a boyfriend. I won't tell. And we all know your reputation."

"And what reputation would that be?" I asked, anger bubbling inside me.

"That you'll screw anything with a dick."

"Excuse me? Where have you gotten your information from? I'll admit that I've had sex with a handful of guys, but I've been in a relationship each and every time."

"That can be arranged," he said, taking a step toward me and caressing my face. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face before stomping into the locker room.

For the rest of the day, I did my best to avoid Kyle. It wasn't that hard considering I rarely ever see the guy. At dinner, I made sure to sit between Tiff and James to make sure no one else could sit next to me. Once dinner was over, I went straight up to bed, forcing Tiff to come with me. I told her about what happened with Kyle once we were safely in our room.

"You want me to beat him up?" she asked, once I was done telling my tale. "I could send the bludger his way during the Quidditch game in a couple days. I'll make it look like an accident too." I smiled.

"Normally I would say go for it, but I don't want the bludger to suddenly get a mind of its own and then come right for me or something."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't offer," she said. "So are you going to tell Fred?"

"Eventually. I don't want to tell him in a letter though. There's no need to get him all fired up when he can't do anything about it."

"If you say so."

xoxoxoxo

I was super excited for the first Quidditch game of the year. It seems like it's been ages since I last cheered, although, Veronica decided that I'm not up to the standard I should be, so I'm sitting this game out. Just because I was forced to sit on the bench, doesn't mean I didn't cheer wildly for my team. We played the sixthers today, and we killed them! We won two hundred and thirty to zero.

Back in the lounge, everyone was party-ing it up. The music was up as loud as it could get, and everyone was dancing around. Some people even managed to sneak in some firewhiskey. I took a glass of that, but only one. I didn't want to get really drunk.

About half way through the party, I began feeling light headed. Things were getting really fuzzy and it was hard for me to concentrate on what I was doing. I remember sitting on one of the couches and someone kissing me. I remember thinking it was Fred. Then I remember being lead upstairs and thrown on a bed...

"You need to eat something. It'll help," I heard Tiff say. I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, looking around the room Tiff and I share. I certainly don't remember coming up here.

"Oh good, you're starting to come to," she said. She crouched in front of my face, "Do you know who I am?" she shouted at me. I leaned back because she screaming hurt my ears.

"Yes I know you; you're Tiff, my best friend. Why wouldn't I know you?"

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" she asked in a much softer tone.

"Well after we won the game, we came back to the lounge to celebrate. I had a cup of firewhiskey and then...Fred! He was there, and-" I was cut off by Tiff.

"No, hun, no. He wasn't there."

"But I remember..."

"It was Kyle. He spiked your drink. It messed with your memory and thoughts. You only thought that it was Fred." I clapped my hands over my mouth, realizing what actually happened.

"Oh Merlin. So you're telling me that Kyle and I...?"

"No, it's ok. You didn't. James came down to the party and said that he saw you and Kyle go up to the boy's room. Him and I went up there too see what was going on. When we got there, you two were both in the process of getting naked. You kept muttering 'Fred, Fred, Fred,' so I knew that you were not yourself. James helped you cover up while I hexed Kyle until he told me what he did."

"So we didn't do it?"

"No, James and I saved you." I sighed with relief. "I helped you back to our room, while James made sure Kyle didn't try anything funny."

"I really don't remember that."

"You were really out of it. You kept calling me Angelina and James George." I shook my head, still trying to remember everything correctly. Tiff grabbed a muffin that was sitting on the bedside table and gave it to me. "Eat this. It'll help once you have something in your stomach." I nibbled on it. This never would have happened to me if I was back at Hogwarts. Fred would be there, making sure do guy tried to take advantage of me. "Willow?" Tiff snapped her fingers in front of my face. I looked up and brought my muffin back to my mouth. Then I realized that the muffin was no longer in my hand. "Here," Tiff handed it back to me. "You dropped it. Willow what's wrong? There's been something off about you this past month. I'm worried."

"If Fred were here, he could have saved me. Or better yet, this probably wouldn't've happened."

"Oh so I guess being your best friend doesn't mean anything anymore."

"You know that's not true."

"Really? 'Cause it sure feels like I'm next to nothing. I only saved you from getting raped. So did James, but we're talking about me right now."

"I'm sorry Tiff," I said, choking back tears, "but I'm just not happy here anymore. I miss Fred. I'm sad and I wish he were here to give me a hug."

"So I guess it wouldn't help if I gave you a hug."

"I would love it if you gave me a hug," I said with a smile. Tiff climbed on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"You wanna go back there. I understand. But if anything ever happens between you and him, you'll still have me. Always."

"Thanks Tiff," I said and leaned into her hug. She really is the best friend I could ever ask for. And even though I love her dearly, I know that somehow I have to get back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Watching Harry Potter like all weekend has really helped with my inspiration. Now I have to make a power point for English class. Oh joy. R&R! Oh, and next chapter she should be back at Hogwarts...ish. Well she'll be back with the Weasleys for sure.


	9. Attacked

YAY! Another chapter! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, DrakeFan077, RainbowShelby, GirlyGirl687 for reviewing to this story; GirlyGirl687 for reviewing to The Exchage Student; Blood Alchemist23, Naida of the Rain, RainbowShelby, GirlyGirl687, alb33 for adding this story to their favorite story list; GirlyGirl687 for adding The Exchange Student to their favorite story list; RainbowShelby for addng me to their favorite author list; Bug-Eyes-Blue, RainbowShelby or adding me to their authors alert subscription; Blood Alchemist23, Bug-Eyes-Blue, RainbowShelby, GirlyGirl687, arianaros3 for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

And if you could be a dear and vote on my poll, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

After that little incident, I knew that I really needed to get out of this school. And my reason for leaving isn't just because of Fred, though he is the main one. There was just something about Hogwarts, something that just drew me to it. The people, the classes, the teachers, the food! I just felt like I really belonged there rather than here. There was no way my parents (mostly my mom) would never let me go back there, especially during the middle of the year. So I decided that there are possibly two (well technically three but it doesn't really matter) people who might be able to help me: my grandparents and Dumbledore.

I was sitting in the lounge, writing my letters. Almost everyone was out watching the Quidditch game. My team wasn't playing so I didn't have to cheer for this one. I was about half way through with my letter to Dumbledore when I felt someone sit next to me. "Who won the game?" I asked who I assumed was Tiff.

"I dunno, I didn't go." That's defiantly not Tiff.

"Get away from me," I said to Kyle. I didn't even bother looking up from the letter I was writing.

"Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry," he said, though by his tone it was clear that he wasn't.

"I don't care. Now leave."

"C'mon, let me make it up to you," he said, scooting closer. My body went ridged, wanting to move away, but unwilling to give him the satisfaction.

"Go away," I said again, this time with a little more force.

"C'mon, you know you had fun with me." He trailed his fingers up and down my arm. My heart beat quickened.

"Oh yeah, it's tons-o-fun being drugged and practically raped."

"It's not rape when you want it." I glanced over at him just in time to see him wink at me. "And you wanted it the other night."

"Yeah, I wanted it. With Fred. And you are not him, now please, leave me the hell alone." I glared at him. I remembered a good chuck of what happened that night, but a lot of the details that involved him and I were still really fuzzy. Not that I minded, honestly I really don't want to remember it that much.

"But I don't see this Fred guy here, do you?" He began to snake his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I pulled out my wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted and sent him flying across the room. He landed with a _thud! _against the far wall.

"Why you stupid slut," he said as he began to rise. With my wand in my hand, I angrily marched over to him. I pointed my wand to his neck and looked him dead in the eyes.

"It's one thing to come on to me. But there are two things that you never, _ever_ do. One, you never ever insult my friends or loved ones. Two, you never _ever_ call me derogatory names, 'cause that makes me _very_ mad and I will hex your ass off." He chuckled.

"You're a riley slut aren't you?" I lowered my wand, and, with all my strength, punched him in the face. His head flew back into the waiting wall, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I left him on the ground, grabbed my things, and then headed up to my room to finish my letters.

After the Quidditch game, Tiff came barging into the room, wondering why Kyle was moaning on the ground. I told her what had happened. She squealed and jumped up and down, screaming about how proud she was that I socked him one. It made me smile. After that day, I always made sure that either Tiff or James were with me wherever I went. Since I was trying to avoid him, it seemed like that's all I would do was run into him. When I saw him, I made sure to stay extra close to my not-so-buff body guards.

I sent my letters out to Dumbledore and my grandparents. I asked Dumbledore if there was any way I could come back to Hogwarts for the remainder of my education. In the letter to my grandparents, I told them about me wanting to go back to Hogwarts and if I can, if they would mind talking to my parents about it.

My grandparents were the first to reply. They said that if I'm able to go back, they would break the news to my parents (after I leave of course, just so I can't be stopped) and that they wish me the best of luck. I was so happy that my grandparents would do this for me.

A few days later I got a response from Dumbledore saying that since I am now of age, if I wish to return to Hogwarts at semester I can, and I don't have to worry about parental permission. He also said that he talked to Sirius Black, who said it would be fine if I came and stayed at the his place (I knew it was the Order's Headquarters due to Fred, but Dumbledore didn't mention this in the letter) for Christmas break. And all this information was to be kept secret (a surprise for Fred as well as the others.) I was so excited when I heard the news! I started screaming and jumping up and down. Tiff just rolled her eyes at me.

It wasn't that hard keeping the secret from Mother who came to visit every month, as always. I made sure to keep my grades up, and not seem too happy. It was even harder to keep it from Fred. Every time I wrote to him, I wanted to tell him that I would be coming back to Hogwarts.

When the day, finally came, I was more than ready. All my stuff had been sent over ahead of time, via floo powder. I had said good-bye to Tiff and James and was preparing to leave.

"Write to me every freakin' day!" Tiff called, as I stepped into the fireplace. I nodded, and then made my way to twelve Grimmuld Place.

When I arrived, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and another man were present. "Willow deary! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley said, rushing to hug me. I hugged her back.

"I've been pretty good Mrs. Weasley. How have you been?"

"Oh just wonderful! Thanks for asking."

"Good to see you again Willow," Mr. Weasley said, firmly shaking my hand.

"You too Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Willow. I'm Sirius Black, and welcome to my home," said the other man, shaking my hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you Sirius," I said with a smile.

"You're things are up in Ginny and Hermione's room. They won't be home two more days thought," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank-you Mrs. Weasley, and thank-you for letting me stay here until school starts up again."

"Oh no problem dear. Now, how about we get you some food?" Mrs. Weasley ushered me into the kitchen to feed me.

Within a day, I had been introduced to the other members of The Order. I met Kingsley Shacklebolt, the real Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadore Tonks (though she liked going by Tonks), and Mundungus Fletcher. I was informed that there were more members but they were away at the moment. They all seemed to like me.

During the day, I helped Mrs. Weasley clean the house, which wasn't fun at all. The house elf, Kreature, kept making rude comments under his breath whenever he passed me. I tripped and fell once, causing a loud thud. From nowhere I started hearing a woman screaming about dirty blood and blood traitors. It really freaked me out. Then Mrs. Weasley informed me that it's just the portrait of Mrs. Black who wakes up every time there's a loud noise.

That night I was exhausted, and instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. "Willow, wake up," I heard someone say. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was a late hour. I peeked thought half closed eye lids and saw Sirius standing over the bed. "Wake up," he said again.

"Sirius it's like three in the morning. It's not time to wake up, it's time to sleep," I said rolling over so my back was to him.

"You'll really gonna wanna get up," he said. I ignored him and instead snuggled deeper in the blankets. "This is your last chance." Ignore. "Ok, don't say I didn't warn you," he said and before I knew it, he had thrown me over his shoulder.

"Sirius put me down," I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"No."

"Sirius please, I wanna go to bed."

"No."

"Sirius I'm tired." I kept complaining, but he refused to put me back to bed.

"Alright, here we go," he said and finally set me down.

"This better be my bedroom," I muttered before taking in my surroundings. I was in the sitting room and Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were all there, staring at me. My tired, foul mood instantly lifted.

"Willow?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's so good to see you!"

"It's been so long!" They all shouted at the same time, I smiled as Ginny bounced up and raced over to give me a hug. Ron followed the George, then finally Fred. He lifted me up and twirled me around. I wrapped my legs around him and hung on for dear life. His arms were around my waist, making sure I wouldn't fall. When he stopped spinning me, I still refused to let go. I put my hands on the back of his head and kissed him good and hard. Once the kiss was over, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him once more.

"I've missed you so much!" I said into his neck.

"I've missed you too!" He placed me back on the ground, but still had his arms around my waist. "What are you doin' here?"

"Oh so you're not happy to see me then?" I joked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, I just wasn't expecting it." I took his hands in mine.

"I talked to Dumbledore, and he said that I can come back to Hogwarts for next semester!" Fred picked me up in another hug, while the others expressed their joy behind us.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doin' here?" I asked, realizing that they shouldn't be home yet. "I thought you guys weren't coming home for another day or so." The smile on Fred's face dropped and I noticed everyone else's face fell. Sirius came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Author was attacked at the Ministry this evening. Harry had a dream about it. They got to him just in time. He's at St. Mungo's now. That's why Dumbledore sent the kids home early."

"Oh my god," I said, sadness filling me, "I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around Fred again.

"It's ok. Dumbledore said he should be just fine. We're just waiting for mum to get back and let us know." I nodded.

I decided that I would wait with them. Fred told me that I didn't have to, and I could go back to sleep if I want. I declined saying that I would much rather wait. I hopped on to Fred's lap, my head resting on his chest. His arms were around my torso, keeping me in place. No one was talking much. With the only noise being the soft beating of Fred's heart, I drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Told you she would be back with the Weasley's this chapter and I kept my promise! I think that deserves a review, don't you? And is anyone else EXTREMELY excited for The Deathly Hallows? I know I am! R&R!


	10. Rules

Woo! An update! I would like to thank: GirlyGirl687, DrakeFan077, Sonya Rivers, Cherry Tree Blossoms, RainbowShelby for reviewing; Blackbearcub12 for adding this story to their favorite story list; BarnabeeTheKitty for adding me to thier author alert subscription; Kataline, Sonya Rivers, Blackbearcub12, Meggi04 for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

And don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already done so :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all

* * *

When I was awoke the next morning, I discovered that I was in a bed. Slightly confused, I got up and went to see where everyone was. They were all in the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley was there as well. It looked like she was gathering items to prepare for breakfast. Everyone looked extremely tired, but in a better mood.

"Morning," I said, taking a seat next to Fred. He slung his arm around me and I scooted my chair closer to him. "Why did I wake up in a bed?"

"After you fell asleep, I took you back upstairs so you could sleep in peace," Fred said.

"Aw that was so sweet. Sorry I fell asleep, I really wanted to wait up with you," I said as Mrs. Weasley began to set plates full of food in front of everyone.

"Oh Willow, it's alright. You didn't miss much," Mrs. Wealsey said, placing a plate of eggs in front of me, "It was very sweet of you for wanting to wait up and that's what really matters. Mr. Wealsey is going to be just fine. He should be coming home in a couple days."

"That's wonderful. I'm so glad he's alright," I said, relieved that Mr. Weasley would be fine.

"Willow, might I just say that your pajama bottoms are absolutely smashing. Wherever did you get them?" Fred asked in mock amazement. I had grown so use to putting on his boxers before bed that I didn't really think about it anymore.

"Why my wonderful boyfriend gave them to me. They're his," I replied.

"Really? He must be one amazing, incredible, and good-looking guy to give you his boxers."

"Meh, he's ok. I'm just kinda waiting till someone better comes along," I said, eyeing him with a smile.

"I feel the same about my girlfriend. She's more of a place holder really," he said playing the game. I elbowed him in the side before picking up my fork.

"Jerk," I muttered with a smile.

"But you love me," he said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I do," I admitted and laughed as he kissed my temple before we both began eating. The meal was, as always, amazing.

After the meal was over, Mrs. Weasley began clearing away the dishes. "Now, we've all had a long night, and Harry and Hermione will be here later this afternoon so why don't you all go upstairs and get some rest." We all began to rise. "Fred, Willow, wait a minute." Fred and I exchanged a look before sitting back down. Once everyone had left, Mrs. Wealsey began to speak again. "You two are going to be spending the rest of Christmas break here, together. What you do at Hogwarts is none of my business but while you're here, there's going to be some rules. There will be no sleeping in the same bed together, no being in the same room alone together, no touching below the waist, no using the bathroom at the same time, no-" she was cut off my Sirius who walked in.

"Molly, I think you're forgetting that this is my house and that I might have some rules as well."

"Fine fine," Mrs. Weasley said and with a huff, left began to leave the kitchen.

"Alright, well, there will be no touching, no cuddling, no smiling, no having fun, no...ok I think she's gone." He leaned across the table toward us, and lowered his voice before continuing. "Unlike some people," he nodded in the direction Mrs. Wealsey had left, "I remember what it's like to be young. My one and only rule: don't get caught. I don't care what you do; just don't get caught, 'cause if you do, she'll have my head as well as yours."

"Thanks Sirius," I said with a huge smile.

"Thanks mate," Fred said, and pulled out my chair for me. Together, we made our way into his and George's room. "You know, it's been almost a year," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I'm aware," I said, sitting on his bed. He walked over to me, took my hands, and pulled me up.

"I think that would be cause for celebration," he said, wrapping his arms around me so my body was secure against his.

"But most people would wait until the actual date of their one year anniversary."

"But we have the perfect opportunity now. Mum won't expect us down until lunch which is hours away, and, after talking to him last night, George said he would be out of our hair for today, and today only since it our first day together in, blimey 5 months. I think it will be forgiven it we're a few days early." He took my face in his hands and gently kissed me on the lips. He began to kiss down my jaw, to my neck. When he reached the base, he bit down. Not hard of course, but just hard enough.

I was in complete bliss. Finally the moment I had been waiting, well, over a year for really. But it also seemed so familiar too. It seemed like this just happened, but I can't seem to place when. Suddenly the thought hit me, the last time I experienced this was with Kyle. Kyle was the one kissing and nipping at my neck and I thought it was Fred. All the memories from that night came flooding back into my head. I recalled every single detail with precision, and it scared me. I was so convinced that I was with Fred, but really it was Kyle. What if this moment is just like before?

"Stop, stop, stop!" I said and shoved him away, my heart beating fast.

"Love, what's wrong?" Fred asked, concern written all over his face. He gently took my hand and pulled me back to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!" I started to have a mini freak out. He took hold of both my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"You're ok love, you're ok. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Promise."

"Ok," I said and took a deep relaxing breathe, "While I was back at the Academy, there was this guy, Kyle, and he sorta had a crush on me. After the first Quiddith game, that the seventhers won of course, there was a party going on in the lounge. He...he spiked my drink with something, I don't know what. Everything got really fuzzy and, whatever he gave me made me think I was with you and not him."

Fred's face got very serious. "So you and him...did it?"

"No! No, Tiff and James came to the rescue. We didn't do it." He ushered me to the bed. I climbed on and sat down. He took one hand in his, and the other he used to cup my face.

"Hey," he said gently, "You said he spiked your drink?" I nodded. "Then it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, I know from firsthand experience. Remember the Alicia and the love potion? I don't blame you for what happened. And if I ever meet this Kyle guy, I'll kill him. Sound good?" I smiled and laughed.

"Sounds brilliant," I said and hugged him. "I love you so much." We pulled apart and he took my face in his hands so I was staring into his crystal blue eyes. I could feel my insides melt and I realized I wanted, no, needed him. I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. It wasn't a rushed, or forceful kiss. It was soft, gentle, and loving. His tongue began to caress my bottom lip, so I graciously open my mouth for him. He moved one of his hands to my shoulder, and pushed me down on the bed without breaking our kiss. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and, breaking our kiss briefly, pulled it over my head...

xoxoxo

"You're going to be so tired," I said to Fred. We were both laying in bed, I was wrapped in his arms.

"I don't care. It was worth it," he said and kissed my head.

"Better than Alicia?" I teased.

"Who?" he asked and I laughed.

"You know if you're mom catches us like this, we're dead."

"Yeah, I know. But it's worth the risk," he said. I snuggled closer to him. It had defiantly been worth waiting almost a year to completely be with him. This moment will forever be one of my most unforgettable (in a good way) moments. I glanced up and him and noticed that his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed. He looked so cute sleeping. I wasn't really tired, but I didn't want to risk him waking up, or spoiling the moment so I remained in his bare arms.

I was letting my mind wander over everything that had happened until this point. I remembered talking to Professor Alula and looking into the crystal ball. So I was right. This was what the ball foretold about love and happiness. I smiled to myself. Now all I have to do is survive some big change and a lot of sadness. That doesn't sound like fun, but with Fred with me, I'm sure I can handle it.

* * *

OK! Who saw Harry Potter this weekend? *raises hand* Who saw the midnight show *raises hand* Who dresses up? *raises hand* Who burst out into Back to Hogwarts from AVPM with guys you don't know? *raises hand* Who cried, no bawled at the end? *raises hand* Who saw it again about ten hours later and still bawled at the end? *raises hand* Anyone else or is it just me? lol Well I hope you did see Harry Potter cuz it was freaking AMAZING! Like the best Potter movie so far. Two thumbs up!

And I also watched The End of Time this weekend and bawled during that as well. Why is everything epicly awesome epicly sad as well?


	11. Slow Dance

Happy Thanksgiving!...even though it was Thursday...but I haven't been home much lately so we're just gonna pretend that its still Thanksgiving. I am thankful for: SOSlove, Bella-me09, cassie-kyouya, HowSweetIsPAIN, alb33, dramaticgeek, Spot'sGalFrom1899, for adding this story to their story alert supscription; XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, I love thalico and seth DD, DrakeFan077, Cherry Tree Blossoms, GirlyGirl687, Spot'sGalFrom1899 for reviewing; Spot'sGalFrom1899, MidnightSapphire15 for adding me to their favorite author list; Spot'sGalFrom1899, KajsaTerese14 for adding this story to their favorite story list; wolfrain150, KajsaTerese14 for adding The Exchange Studend to their favorite story list; Marauder'sGirlCuzI'mUp2NoGood for adding Is It Right? to thier story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

And I would just like to say that it kinda pains me to post this chapter just because I am VERY anit-Christmas in November. Christmas is a December holiday and should be celebrated IN December. But I didn't want to wait that long.

And don't forget to vote on my poll! Having Willow leave and having her fight use to be tied, but now having her fight is winning, but only by two. Those two options seem to be going back and forth, so make sure you vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

_Dear Tiff, _

_It's been wonderful being with Fred during break, though I am going to miss seeing you for Christmas. This is the second Christmas in a row I won't be home for. It's kinda nice. _

_I got a howler from mom the other day, not exactly sure how she managed that but whatever. She said that I'm in big trouble for just leaving school without even telling her and that her and dad had to learn from Grandma and Grandpa that I transferred to Hogwarts. Oh well. I'm a legal adult now; I can do what I want._

_How are things over there? I miss you guys like crazy! Oh, and I told Fred about Kyle. He was totally understanding. Well he better be, considering almost the same thing happened to him, cept it was wayyy worse. I had totally planned to use that as leverage if he threw a hissy fit, but I didn't have to._

_Sorry this letter is so short. Big D (its best if I don't use his real name) told me that if I wanted to write to you I had to keep it short, sweet and to the point, just in case it gets intercepted, which apparently has been happening a lot. Things are starting to get real scary real fast. Please stay safe._

_Love, _

_Willow_

_P.S. Fred and I finally had sex._

_Dear Willow,_

_Really? REALLY? You're just gonna end your letter with "Fred and I finally had sex." That's all I get? A one liner to describe this huge step in you guyses relationship? Do you just enjoy torturing me? Well since I know NOTHING about what happened, you're leaving me to assume the worst: it was GOD AWFUL, you now have AIDS and are pregnant. Congrats. Not to mention that you've now contracted the terrible STD commonly known as the COCKney disease. Soon you'll be pronouncing every'f'ing strangely and I migh' 'ave to smack you upside your head. Just saying._

_Things over here are the same as ever. I'll try my best to be safe, but no promises. You know how I can be._

_Hugs, _

_Tiff_

_P.S. You suck._

_Dear Tiff,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Anyways, yes I do enjoy torturing you that's why I did it that way. Plus I'm not gonna go into detail in a letter. What if it did get intercepted and someone read it all? They would either be very creeped out or very turned on. Either way, it's not good. That's the kinda thing I would rather tell you in person, or at least on the phone. No idea how I'll accomplish either one, but you will know everything. But I will say that no it wasn't "GOD AWFUL", I don't have AIDS and I'm not pregnant. Duh. But I may want to get checked for the cockney disease, I 'ave no-iced 'at I 'ave been pronouncing my words weird. Uh oh._

_If anything else happens, I'll be sure to let you know, but for right now I have to go._

_XOXO, _

_Willow_

I tied the letter to Flicker's (Tiff's owl) leg and sent her on her way. Today is Christmas, and it's also the day Mr. Weasley comes home. Everyone is in high spirits. Almost everyone was downstairs, making sure the place was perfect for when Mr. Wealsey came home. I skipped to the bathroom to finish getting ready before joining them.

"Merry Christmas." I turned around to see Tonks in the doorway. Her and I had quickly become friends and she is one of the easiest people I could talk to.

"Hey Tonks. Merry Christmas. What are you doing here? I thought you had work." I turned my attention back to the mirror and continued to apply my make-up. Sure I could easily apply it with a wave of my wand, but I was more found of the muggle process.

"I do, but that's not until later tonight. I just stopped by to inform Molly and Sirius about, well Order stuff." Although I was of age, I still wasn't allowed to know any 'Order stuff.'

"Ah I see," I said, finishing up my right eye and moving to my left.

"This is your first Christmas away from home isn't it?" she asked.

"No, last Christmas was. Remember? Hogwarts hosted the Yule Ball so I stayed for that. I'm sure you had to of known about it."

"Oh that's right! That completely slipped my mind. I bet you and Fred had fun then, dancing the night away."

"Actually we weren't together at that time. He was with someone else at the time of the Yule Ball, so he went with her and I went by myself. But we got together a few days later."

"Aw, so you never got to dance with him? Like a proper slow dance?"

"No. But that's ok, I'm sure Hogwarts will have some other kinda dance. Right?" I glanced at her. She sadly shook her head.

"Hogwarts never has dances; just for the Triwizard Tournament they had one."

"Oh. Well, that's ok I guess." I was slightly bummed. I was expecting Hogwarts to have a dance at the end of the year like The Academy. Oh well. Maybe next time.

"Well I better go. Bye Willow," she said, turning to leave.

"Later Tonks," I said. Once my make-up was done I headed down to the kitchen where everyone else was. Mrs. Wealsey had put them all to work, dusting and polishing this and that. When she spotted me, she thrust a rag in my hand and told me to get to work cleaning all the plates and sliver wear.

By the time dinner had arrived I was exhausted, but glad to see Mr. Weasley. He looked pretty bad and had to be in a wheelchair, but it was nice to have him back. No one really bothered to get gifts this year, what with everything going on. But Mrs. Wealsey did manage to make everyone a little something. She even made me a shirt with a 'W' in the center. The shirt itself was made out of lavender wool, and the 'W' was a pretty gold. I loved it, and slipped it on right away.

After dinner, we all gathered in the sitting room, sipping tea and listening to Christmas music. I was snuggled up to Fred; a nice warm cup of coffee (Mrs. Wealsey knew I preferred coffee to tea. It's the American blood in me) in my hands. I was unfamiliar with wizard Christmas carols, let alone British ones, but they were still charming. Slowly everyone began to retire to bed until it was just Fred and I left. This was much unexpected since even Mrs. Wealsey left, breaking her own rule of Fred and I not allowed alone in a room together.

"Think we should go to bed too?" I asked, setting my now empty cup on the table. I would put it away in the morning.

"In just a moment," he said and got up. He walked over to the radio and turned it up. Not surprising, I had no idea what song was playing, but it was slow and had a nice melody to it. He walked over to my and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well before you came down for help clean, Tonks came down and said that you were upset that you didn't get to dance with me and the Yule Ball and thought that there would be another dance."

"So you thought this up?"

"Well not exactly. Tonks was hinting at it, but I couldn't pick it up so she smacked me and said that I should dance with you."

I laughed, and grabbed his extended hand. "Works for me." He pulled me up from the couch, placing his arms around me waist. I draped my arms around his neck and we slowly swayed to the music. "So Tonks was the one who told you to dance with me?"

"Well, yeah, she said you would like it. But this," he pulled out his wand and gave it a wave, "was all me," he said, slipping his wand back into his pockets. I looked at his quizzically. He smirked and looked up. I followed his gaze.

"Mistletoe?" I asked, happily. I brought my eyes back to him. "Just like when we first kissed. Aw Fred! You did not think of that yourself."

"I did so!" he said, smiling, "I thought it would be a nice touch to our dance."

"Well you thought right," I said, standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He pulled me closer to him, holding me like he would never let me go. When we pulled apart, I rested my head on his shoulder. We continued to dance, in each other's arms, until the song ended and a faster song came on. Fred went and turned the radio off. "Bed time?"

"Just so mum doesn't come down and yell at us for staying up to late," he said, pulling me toward his again.

"Good plan." Hand in hand, we made our way up the stairs. We stopped just outside of the room Ginny, Hermione, and I share. "See you in the morning?"

"Of course," he said before kissing me once more. "Good night and Happy Christmas love."

"Ditto," I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"An American word?" I laughed.

"Good night Fred." With a smile on my face, I slipped inside the room and went to bed.

* * *

I'm also thankful for the new addition to the family, baby Sofia who was born Thanksgiving morning. She's sooo adorable! ANYWAY, this chapter didn't go exactly as I planned. It kind of took on a life of it's own. Oh well, you know what that can be like. R&R&V(ote)!

Also, another disclaimer: I do not own A Very Potter Sequel. And if you don't know what that is, I suggest you look it up.


	12. Detention

Yay! Chapter! I would like to thank: I love thalico and fred DD, Spot'sGalFrom1899, alb33, Cherry Tree Blossoms, SOSlove, flowerspot, DrakeFan077, for reviewing; flowerspot, ladeste  
for adding The Exchange Student to their favorite story list; flowerspot, MissScarlet202, for adding this story to their story alert subscription; emanikadee, HAH20, flareflight17, flowerspot, 245-Jordan-136 for adding this story to their favorire story list. THANKS A BUNCH! Also, a special thanks to Cherry Tree Blossoms for helping with the creation of this story.

Also, don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't done so already! It's gonna be a close one between her leaving with the twins and her fighting. So make sure you vote! It's also where I decide to end the story (there will be a sequel). Every vote counts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is it. But I would like to stress the fact that Willow and her life is mine. I created her and I control her. I heard from a reliable source that someone took my story and posted it on myspace. If you came across it, I can assure you it wasn't me, all of my fanfic realted stories are on one of my fanfic accounts. If you're the one who took it, I'm not mad I would have just liked it if you asked me first. I would have let you as long as you gave me the proper credit.

* * *

I was super excited to be going back to Hogwarts; back to the place where our story began. Fred did warn me that they had a new Defense teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Apparently she doesn't believe Voldemort's back. Because of this, she doesn't believe we need to defend ourselves so we're not allowed to use wands in class. I was told that she likes to dress in pink...a lot of pink and is annoyingly cheerful all the time. Fred also told me that she gives horrible detentions, but wouldn't say what.

I did; however, notice a strange scar on the back of Harry's hand that said "I must not tell lies". I asked him about it and said it was from his detention from Umbridge. I grabbed my hand, wincing at the pain that is must have caused. I had noticed some strange markings on the back of Fred and George's hands as well, but it didn't cross my mind as odd. Now I know.

They also informed me of a group they started called the D.A. (stands of Dumbledore's Army). It's so we can learn to defend ourselves. Harry's the instructor. I, of course, signed the paper stating that I was a member. Hermione gave me a fake galleon that had the date of the next meeting inscribed into it. Fred told me it was in some secret room that he would show me when we get back to school.

I found it absolutely incredible taking the train back to Hogwarts. I'd been on a train before, but one going to Hogwarts? Never. Fred found it amusing, watching me bounce around the compartment. We shared with George and Angelina who was very happy I had come back.

"Are the others coming?" Angelina asked, sitting next to George.

"Yeah they should be here soon," George replied.

"What others?" I asked.

"Katie, Lee, and Alicia." I cringed when I heard the name Alicia. Fred saw my reaction.

"Don't worry. She hasn't pulled anything the whole time you were away. She's with Lee now. And they are attached at the hip! It's kind of annoying actually. Was I like that when I was with her?"

"Yeah, kinda," I said with a smile. Just then the compartment door slid open and in stepped Lee, Alicia (holding hands) and Katie.

"Willow?"

"You're here!"

"It's great to see you!" Lee and Katie were very happy to see me; Alicia didn't really have a reaction.

"Yeah I'm finishing up my year here!"

"Really!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Lee and Katie. Hesitantly Alicia spoke.

"I take it you and Fred are...?" I held up our interlocked hands.

"Still together? Yes, we are." She didn't respond. I honestly didn't really care. She caused me a lot of pain last year. I haven't forgotten that.

The rest of the train ride was good. It was nice talking to Angelina, Katie and Lee again. Alicia didn't really say much. Mostly she just stayed close to Lee, who had his arm around her, much like how Fred has his around me.

When we got to Hogwarts, I ran upstairs to my dorm. It was the same one I had last time, which meant I didn't have to share with anyone. Being the first day back, there were no classes, they were to resume tomorrow. "Well what would you like to do you're first day back at Hogwarts?" Fred asked me.

"Can we go for a walk around the castle? I haven't done that in so long!"

"Of course Milady," he said, extending his arm for me to take.

"Why thank you Kind Sir," I said, linking my arm with his. We made our way out of the common room and were just walking along the corridors. I really had missed this place. I felt so at home, walking along the halls of Hogwarts, with Fred by my side. We talked about random, trivial things. We did this until we came to an abandoned class room. With no one around, we slipped inside to have some alone time.

xoxo

I was excited for our first day of class. Since I'm coming in the middle of the year, I didn't have many of my books. I had to order them, and only about a third had come in so far. Most of the teachers, after having me last year, understood this and didn't mind when I would share with another student (that student was almost always Fred considering we had almost all our classes together).

I was sitting at my desk, next to Fred, waiting to officially meet Umbridge. I had seen her during meals and while walking down the hall, but this was the first time I would have her class. Fred had his book on the desk, so I started to go through it.

"When do we actually cast the spells?" I asked, looking though the book, noting that the whole book was on advanced defense theory.

"She doesn't let us use wands remember?" Fred said to me. I slammed the book down and slid it back over to him.

"Welcome back from break class!" I looked up and finally got a good look at her. She was short, resembled a toad, and was covered in pink. "For today's lesson, I want all of you to take notes on chapter twelve, the Do's and Don'ts of Defensive Disarming." Fred opened the book, and moved it so we both could see it properly. He took out a quill and some parchment and began to scribble down notes.

I slowly raised my hand. "Um Professor?"

"Yes, Miss...?" she said, walking over to me.

"Lamel. Willow Lamel."

"Right. Dumbledore informed me that you would be coming back this semester. You were here last year as an exchange student, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And Dumbledore was kind enough to let you come back to finish up your seventh year here." I didn't know how to respond to that. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"It's just, I covered all this back at my old school. I know it all."

"Really? You covered all the proper theories in one semester?"

"Actually we did it in a couple weeks. The first couple weeks are always theory and once we test over that, we learn the actual spells."

"Why ever would young children need to know the spells?"

"In case someone tried to attack us?"

"Who would want to attack children?"

"Um a lot of people actually. Not everyone is my friend and they might want to hurt me. Let's not forget about all the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

"Enough!" She said, her voice causing my eardrums to bleed. "You will take notes on chapter twelve like...where is your book?"

"I don't have my book yet. It hasn't arrived."

"Not prepared for class. That's not a good way to start off the second half of the year," she said and began to turn around.

"I'm sharing with Fred, like I've been doing in all my other classes," I said, getting really frustrated with this new teacher.

"Detention Miss Lamel. My office, after dinner tonight." She stomped off. With a huff I pulled out the proper equipment to take notes on chapter twelve. While I was writing, Fred slipped me a note.

_You should have just shut your mouth. Her detentions are brutal._

_**I'm sorry, she just really pissed me off! I know all this stuff! I got an O on my exam!**_

_Relax love, relax. Only a few more days._ He was referring to the fact that later in the week there was going to be a D.A. meeting. I was excited about this because it would be my first one.

I was in a foul mood for the rest of the day. Fred didn't both to try and cheer me up, he wouldn't have succeeded. After dinner and a good luck kiss from Fred, I made my way to Umbridge's office for my detention. "Ah, Miss Lamel," Umbridge said as I entered. "Please, have a seat." I sat down at the desk she indicated to.

"What would you like me to do Professor?"

"I want you to write lines for me." She handed me a piece of paper and a quill. She didn't need to tell me that I wouldn't need any ink. I already knew. "I want you to write 'I must not talk back to the teacher'." I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking and began to write. I could feel a burning sensation on my other hand. I glanced over and saw the words beginning to appear. Gritting my teeth, I kept writing.

An hour, and countless lines later, I was allowed to leave. I cradled my hand to my chest as I made my way back to the common room. When I arrived Fred was waiting on the couch by the fire. He stood up as I entered. "You alright love?" he asked, coming over to me. He pulled me into his warm, protective embrace.

"She made me write lines.'I must not talk back to the teacher.' Look," I held up my hand for him to see. Gently he took my hand in his and examined it. Tentatively, he brought my injured hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to it. I jerked my hand away, wincing in pain. "That hurt," I muttered, holding my hand close to me.

"Sorry love," he said, wrapping his arm around me and leading me to the couch. He sat down and I sat curled up on his lap. "I warned you not to get detention."

"I know. And I hadn't planned on getting one, but she just pissed me off! I couldn't help it," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"You gonna behave in class from now on?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"No," I said, looking into his eyes.

"And that's why I love you," he said. I couldn't help but smile. Today had defiantly not been my best day at Hogwarts, but sitting here, curled up in Fred's embrace, made it all worthwhile.

* * *

Tada! Another chapter! Also, since it's almost time for the holidays (Starting December 1st I consider it 'time for the holidays' but I didn't want to wait until the 1st to post this chapter) I decided that I would educate you a little be posting random facts about Christmas at the end of each chapter I post in December! Woo!

Fact: Christmas orginated from the Pagan holiday Yule (Winter Solstice).

Also, one more disclaimer: I do not own A Very Potter Musical


	13. Future Talk

I'm on a roll! I would like to thank: DrakeFan077, flowerspot, Cherry Tree Blossoms, SOSlove for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

And if you haven't done so already, please vote on my poll. As of right now, her leaving and her fighting are tied...again. Seriously guys, this is super important and really affects the story and where it ends. Not only that, but also it has major effects on Willow and her life. In more ways than I can share at the moment, but it is a pretty big deal, so please, please PLEASE VOTE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I was super excited for my first D. A. practice. Fred showed me where and how to get into the Room of Requirements. "Alright Willow," Harry said when we first started. "You missed first semester and all the D. A. lessons then, so let's see what you can do."

"What would you like me to do?" I asked, pulling out my wand.

"Well the first thing we did was disarming," Harry said pulling his wand out as well. With a flick of my wand, Harry's wand jumped out of his hands.

"Like that?" I asked innocently.

"Did you do that nonverbally?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah, we were learning about non verbal spells at The Academy. I've had a lot of practice with them."

"Alright then, I think you're at the same level as the rest of us," he said, smiling at me.

"Awesome! So what do I do now?" I asked with excitement.

"Partner up and practice dueling," he said, going to check on others who were already dueling.

I walked up to Fred and tapped him on the shoulder. "Think you can handle me as your partner?" I teased. He whipped his wand out.

"Only if you think you can handle me."

"Without a doubt," I said with a smile. We stood a few paces away from each other and began to duel. I let him take a few shots at me, just so his ego wouldn't totally be crushed. At one point I acted like I was really hurt. As soon as he let his guard down and started apologizing, I attacked. Within three spells I had him on the ground. I was standing over him with my wand pointing at his chest. "You sure you can handle me?"

"No fair, you cheated," he complained. I smiled and lowered my wand.

"All's fair in love and war, babe." I extended my hand to help him up. He accepted. "And we're right smack dab in the middle of both."

After D.A. practice, Fred and I decided to go for a walk outside. "Did you ever think that you're seventh year would be like this?" I asked as we strolled along.

"I can honestly say I did not," he said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Neither did I. Actually I never ever thought I would be in another country for my seventh year. What are your plans for after school?"

"George and I are going to open up our joke shop, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just I didn't think that you were actually planning on doing it."

"Why not?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

"I, I don't know. Maybe 'cause it's such a different career than the one I want to pursue."

"Well what do you want to do after school?"

"It's been my dream since I was young to go to the New York School of Magical Herbs and Healing."

"New York? Isn't that back in America?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. I felt almost guilty telling him this. When we first started dating it seemed like leaving school was a million million years away, so I didn't even think about it. Now its about half a year away.

"Blimey that's far," he said, running his hand though his hair.

"And you just plan on staying here," I said, looking down.

"It's been our dream for a long time to open up a joke shop, just like how you've wanted to go to New York."

"It seems like we want two completely different futures," I said, facing reality. Things are great for Fred and I now, but what happens after school?

"So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"When I was young and I would talk to Tiff about my future, I always said that I wouldn't let anything stand in my way. No matter what was going on in my life I was going to go to New York and become the best Healer. I remember telling her that even if I had a boyfriend at the time I would rather break up with him than give up my future. Of course at the time I never realized how much I would give up to be with my boyfriend, like attending my final year with my best friend, or how much I would want him to be a part of my future."

"We survived the summer and the first part of the school year without seeing each other. Maybe we can do that a little longer."

"But that was different. You're going to be busy running your joke shop with George, and the New York school is a lot harder than Hogwarts or The Academy. It's gonna eat up all of my time. I don't really see much we can do."

"Well you said that you wanna be a Healer right?"

"Yeah." I had no idea where he was going with this.

"There's always the option of you coming to the joke shop with George and I and you can get a tutor or something around here," he said with a hopeful smile. I smiled sadly.

"Oh Fred. That sounds like a lovely idea, but it's just not the same. I've had my heart set on New York for so long. And, not that I'm knocking any of the Healing schools and teachers around here but, The New York School of Magical Herbs and Healing is one of the top three schools in the world. The whole freaking world! They have some of the greatest Healing teachers to ever live! Think of the education I could get! Sure it's hard to get into, but ever since I've started school I've gotten top notch grades. I'm smart. Like I'm really smart. I have so much potential and it seems like going to a big top school is the only way I can truely maximize all of it. I can't sell myself short."

"But what about us?" The sadness was all too obvious in his voice. It felt like my heart ripped in two.

"Fred," I said, stopping and cupping his face in my hand. "I love you so freaking much! I really do. You're the greatest guy I've ever dated. But I never saw my life turning out like this, me coming here to England and falling in love with you. I never realized how hard I could possibly fall for a guy and how much I would give up to be with him. So obviously I never really had a plan for what I would do if this situation ever came up, other than breaking up with my boyfriend." He grabbed my hand in his and leaned into my touch.

"So what then? Do we break up?"

"I don't really see another options," I weakly whispered.

"Then I guess we're breaking up," he said in the same weak tone.

"I guess," I barely whispered, looking down. We didn't move, and after several seconds I looked back up at him. "I don't want to break up. Not now. Not ever."

"Me either," he said, reaching down to kiss me. I instantly responded, holding on to him tightly, never wanting to let go. I felt him wrap his arms around me waist. He was also trying to move me, making me walk sideways.

"What are you doing?" I asked, breaking the kiss. He quickly replaced his lips on mine.

"Just go with it," he said against my lips. I had no idea what he was doing, but I decided to take his advice and go with it. Soon he stopped moving me and changed the location of his hands. They were now placed on my shoulders. I had no idea what was going on, considering he was still kissing me. Without warning, he pushed forward, causing me to tumble backwards. I fell and felt that I was surrounded by cold. Glancing from side to side, I realized that he had pushed me into a pile of snow.

"Fred!" I shrieked with delight, falling back into the snow. He jumped into the snow pile next to me, taking my hand in his.

"We still have time before we have to worry about our lives after school. Let's enjoy this while we still have it." I nodded my head in agreement. He stood up, pulling me with in. Instead of actually getting up, I yanked back causing him to fall to the snow covered ground with me. He landed on top of me, hands on either side of my head and legs on either side of my waist.

"I have a secret for you," I said in a teasing voice.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, mocking my tone, "and what's that?"

I moved my arms around his neck, interlocking my fingers behind his head. "I love you," I whispered so only he could hear. Not that there was anyone around us.

"I have a secret for you too," he said, shifting all his weight to one hand so he could use the other to move a stray piece of hair from my face.

"And what would that be?"

"That I love you too." I smiled and brought his face down to my level so I could kiss him. It was such a sweet moment, Fred and I snogging in the snow. He had shifted so his forearms were supporting his weight leaving his hands free to get tangled in my hair. Everything seemed so perfect.

_"Hem hem."_ And just like that, the moment was ruined. Fred and I broke apart to see Umbridge standing over us. "Detention Mr. Wealsey, Miss Lamel. Tomorrow night, my office." With an annoyingly cheerful little laugh she walked off. Probably going to ruin some other couple's moment.

"I hate her," I said simply. Fred grumbled in agreement and helped me to my feet. "Maybe we should go back to the common room where we won't get caught by the Toad?"

"Sounds good to me," he said and slipped his arm around my waist as we headed back to the castle.

* * *

This isn't my favorite chapter. When I thought it up, it flowed so much better in my head than when I wrote it out, but it is important. Time for my random Christmas fact!

Fact: Pagan families would bring a live tree into their homes so the wood faires would have a place to stay warm in the cold winter months. This is where we get the Christmas tree from.

R&R Please! Oh, and VOTE! And if you have any ideas for the story that you would like me to consider, please feel free to tell me and I'll try and work them in! And I'll give you the proper credit!


	14. Double Date

Tada! Another update! This chapter actually came easier than expected and I'm happy with it. Now, I would like to thank: Lavender Llightning for adding this story to their favorite story list; HAH20 for adding this story to thier story alert subscription; HAH20, Lavender Llightning, Spot'sGalFrom1899, Cherry Tree Blossoms, flareflight17, DrakeFan077 for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

And don't forget to vote on my poll! So far her leaving is winning by two, but that can easily change so make sure you vote! Tell your friends to vote! Create fake accounts so you can vote again! VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well was a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Transfigurations was one of the very few classes I didn't have with Fred. Instead I had it with Angelina. I was sitting at my desk, waiting for class to start when Angelina came in. She took her seat next to me, slamming her books on the desk.

"Something wrong Ange?" I asked seeing as she was clearly upset about something.

"It's George," she said, laying her head on the desk. "He asked me out three weeks ago and we have yet to go on a proper date."

"Really? What a jerk," I said, trying to make her feel better. I knew the real reason for George's procrastination was because he was nervous. He really liked Angelina and didn't want to screw up the date. Of course I knew Angelina didn't want to hear that. She wanted me to say that George was a jerk for not taking her out yet. So that's what I gave her.

"I know! If he didn't want to go out with me, he shouldn't have asked me out," she said with a huff.

"I have an idea. Why don't we double date. You and George and me and Fred. I'll talk to Fred and have him talk to George." She instantly perked up.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course. What are friends for? We can probably go next Hogsmeade trip."

A few minutes later class started so Angelina and I didn't get to talk much. Professor McGonagall was on edge while teaching, probably because Umbridge was observing. Every five minutes or so she would interrupt McGonagall's lesson to ask stupid questions. After about the fifth time she interrupt, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can Professor McGonagall please just teach us the lesson?" I asked, truning so I could properly glare at Professor Toad.

"Detention after dinner tonight Miss Lamel," Umbridge simply said. I grunted before slapping my head on the desk. Once Umbridge and class let out, McGonagall kept me back.

"Tell Fred I'll meet him in Potions," I said to Angelina as she was gathering her stuff to leave. Fred usually meets me after Transfigurations and we walk to potions together. Obviously today I was going to be a little late.

When everyone had left, McGonagall spoke. "You shouldn't have done that," she said simply.

"I know. But I couldn't help it! She was driving me crazy! I can't learn when she won't let you teach the lesson."

"I know. I know. But there's nothing we can do. It would probably be best if you just kept quiet so she won't give you any more detentions."

"I guess you're right," I said, rubbing the back of my hand. I could still faintly see the words 'I must not touch another student inappropriately' from when Fred and I had detention for snogging in the snow.

"I can't get you out of detention but I can try and switch it so you have it with me," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you Professor." After that she wrote me a pass and dismissed me.

Even though I had a note for class, Snape was not very pleased that I was late. The only good thing was that Umbridge wasn't present in potions. I walked to my seat next to Fred and sat down. Snape continued to talk about the properties of dragon's blood. I tried to pay attention and take notes, but Fred wouldn't let me.

"Ange said that you'd meet me in class, what happened?" he whispered to me.

"McGonagall kept me after," I said, trying to stay focused on Snape's lecture. Like that was going to happen.

"Why'd you have to stay after?"

"Umbridge was supervising and kept stopping McGonagall during lessons so I spoke up. She gave me a detention after dinner tonight. Then McGonagall asked me to stay behind and told me that it was nice that I stood up for her, but next time I should bite my tongue so I won't get any more detentions. Then she said that she was gonna try and switch mine so I wouldn't have it with Umbridge, but with her instead."

"Detention again? We just served ours for snogging in the snow. You're hand is never gonna heal properly if you keep this up. Not to mention all the pain you'll be in, and guess who has to listen to you complain about it? Me." I silently laughed.

"Thanks Fred. I can see you really care about me."

"Any time love, any time," he said with a wink. I tried to hold in my laughter, but a few snickers escaped.

"Wealsey, Lamel, would you care to enlighten us on what is so interesting that you have to discuss it right now," Snape said, turning around to glare at us.

"Nothing Professor," Fred muttered. I on the other hand, decided to take a different approach.

"Actually Professor I would." Snape's eyes grew wide in shock that I actually took his challenge. "I was telling Fred the reason I was late for class."

"And what would that reason be?" Snape asked.

"Well Umbridge was observing Transfigurations today and kept interrupting Professor McGonagall. I got frustrated and asked if we could please carry on with the lesson. She gave me a detention. Then after class Professor McGonagall kept me after and told me that it might be best if I don't get on Umbridge's bad side." The whole class was silent. Snape's question was suppose to be rhetorical, but I answered it.

"Very well Miss Lamel. Five points from Gryffindor for talking during a lecture," Snape said before continuing the lecture. It wasn't completely obvious, but you could tell that he was glad I stood up to Umbrige. He didn't even yell at me for not say 'Professor' Umbridge. Taking five points away for talking was his way of telling me good job.

When dinner finally came around, McGonagall stopped by the Gryffindore table. "You have detention with me tonight," she said before walking away.

"Well that's a sigh of relief," I said while piling food on my plate.

"Some one's hungry," Fred commented on the massive amount of food on my plate.

"Sorry, in case you forgot, I skipped lunch again to get some homework done. I'm flippin' starving!" I said and began to eat.

Detention with McGonagall wasn't bad at all. She had me alphabetize some essays that the first years wrote. When I was done with that, she let me go. Within a half hour I was done and on my way back to the common room.

"That didn't take long," said Fred who was busy selling products to first years. George was on the other side of the room, marketing as well. All Wealey products were banned, but that didn't stop the twins.

"I just had to alphabetize some essays then she let me go. That was so much better then having to write lines." I flopped down on the couch and watched all the little first years instantly become ill with multiple diseases. "You have an antidote for all those right?"

"Of course."

"Would we sell 'em if we didn't?" Fred and George came and sat down on either side of me. Fred handed the rest of his items to George and stacked them in a neat pile. He placed said pile on the ground next to his feet. Fred pulled me onto his lap.

"Yes, yes you would still sell 'em," I said causing Fred and George to chuckle.

"I think we've rubbed off on her mate," George commented.

"I think so too," Fred said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, George," I said, remembering my conversation with Angelina earlier. "I was talking to Ange during Transfigurations and she's kinda upset that you haven't taken her out on a proper date yet." George's ears turned pink as he began to mumble excuses. "Oh hush. Don't worry, I saved you're sorry ass. I told her that next Hogsmeade trip you and her could double date with me and Fred. This was she's gets her date and you get to have the comfort of your friends so you're not so nervous."

"Willow, thank you! That's brilliant! Thank you!" he said, reaching over to hug me.

"Any time Georgie," I said returning the hug, which, honestly was slightly difficult considering I was still on Fred's lap.

"So when's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Fred asked once George and I pulled apart.

"Two weeks," I said, "which gives you plenty of time to get ready."

"Thanks again Wills, I'll go find Ange and tell her now." George practically leapt off the couch to find Angelina. As he was exiting the portal to find her, she was entering. In the middle of the door way he told her that we were gonna double date next Hogsmeade trip. She squealed in delight and hugged him. They went off to the other side of the room to have some semi private time.

"They are so cute together," I commented, watching them chat.

"But we're cuter," he said, nuzzling my neck. I giggled.

"Of course. We're adorable," I replied pulling his head away from my neck so I could kiss him.

The next two weeks fly by. I did my best to keep my mouth shut when around Umbridge. I guess she was a little pissed that McGonagall got me out of her detention, so she looked for any excuse to yell at me. That wasn't much fun. Finally it was time for our double date. Angelina was bouncing around the whole day in anticipation. I was much more relaxed about it. Well considering Fred and I have been dating over a year, I have grown accustom to going out with him.

We met the boys right outside the castle. Fred kissed me gently on the lips when we arrived and George greeted Ange with a hug. We made our way into Hogsmeade, each couple holding hands. For our double date, we decided to go to Madam Puddifoot's.

When we arrived there, it was very crowded. The most obvious reason was probably that it was Valentine's Day. Once we finally found a table for the four of us, we sat down. It took Madam Puddifoot a while to get to us, probably because of all the customers. We didn't order much, just a tea each and a small cake to share.

Fred and I interacted with ease having been doing the boyfriend girlfriend thing for awhile now. George and Angelina were a little slower and shyer. They just needed to get past the initial first step and then they would be fine. Fred and I led most of the conversation until George and Ange built up some confidence.

After Madam Puddifoot's we went to Zonko's (at the boys request of course). George and Angelina went off in one direction while Fred and I went in another. "I think today is going good so far," I said to Fred who was busy looking at some odd object.

"Smell this," he said and shoved the object under my nose. I sniffed. It smelled horrid!

"Yuck! What is that?" I asked as he pulled it away.

"Dung scented gum. Brilliant! You think you're freshening your breath but wham! you end up smelling like you just ate shit." I huffed and rolled my eyes. He completely ignored me. "And yes I agree that today is going good."

"You did hear me," I said, touched that he was listening.

"Of course love, everything you say is important to me." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Aw that means so much to me," I said, linking arms with him as he continued to browse the store. When he had had his fill of joke items we began to look for George and Ange.

"Any idea where they could be?" I asked him as we lapped the store for the third time.

"No idea," he said, searching the isles.

"Maybe they're outside," I suggested. Together we left Zonko's and looked for George and Angelina outside. "There they are!" I exclaimed, pointed to two figures sitting on a bench a few paces away. They were angled toward each other, holding hands. Then George leaned in and kissed her.

"I think they're fine by themselves," Fred whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and made our way back up to the castle. It was practically empty, so the two of us went up his dorm to have our own Valentine's Day celebration.

Later that evening, George and Angelina finally came back. George burst into the dorm room, causing Fred and I to jump apart. We weren't doing anything, just lying in each other's arms, talking. We were still naked and quite surprised to have George burst in so suddenly. "Oh blimey guys!" George said, shielding his eyes, "get a bleedin' room!"

"We did," I said sitting up. I held the covers tightly over my chest so I wouldn't expose myself to him. "We came here. It was empty until you barged in." George uncovered his eyes.

"This is my room too!" he said in his defense.

"Mate did you have a good time with Angelina?" Fred asked, changing the subject. He sat up as well. But unlike me, he didn't have to worry about the covers falling.

"We did actually. After we split off of you guys, we stopped at Honeydukes and got a butter beer. Then we went and sat outside, where we snogged," he said, beaming.

"Well done Georgie," Fred said, giving his brother a high five.

"We saw you kiss her," I said to George who was still on cloud nine.

"She was really excited about that," he said, grinning. "Oh Fred, I almost forgot. I was selling to some second and third years downstairs and I need some help."

"Alright," said Fred. Without even thinking he got out of bed and began to dress. When he was done him and George began to leave the room. "Coming?" he asked me.

"In case you forgot I'm naked under here and unlike you I can't just stand up and dress," I stated bluntly. George rolled his eyes and Fred laughed.

"We'll meet you down there then," he said and they both left. Shaking my head, I got out of bed and put my clothes back on. I was very happy George and Angelina had finally gotten together. They were so right for each other. Once I was fully dressed, I headed down to the common room to make sure the twins didn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

And there you have it! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up considering I have a lot to do what with my college final coming up. I am sooo looking forward to that class being over! I would much rather be in highschool full time or college full time but I hate both. Now tis time for my Christmas fact!

Fact: Pagan families would hang bells on the limbs of the tree's to let them know when the wood spirits were around. Then they would place a five pointed start on top of the tree to represent the five elemets. This is where we get the decorations for the Christmas tree.


	15. Tiff's Advice

Guess who wrote a chapter, instead of writing her paper for college? ME! Oh, well, I'm just really excited to get to the next chapter, but in order to get to the next chapter I have to get thought this one (which I'm not all that crazy about, but oh well. I needed something. Next one will be better, promise.) I would like to thank: Snowstorm XD, DeAtHnOtEgAl for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Cherry Tree Blossoms, DrakeFan077 for rewiewing; for adding me to their author alert subscription. And a special thanks to Cherry Tree Blossoms who helped with the development of this chapter. THANKS A BUNCH!

Also, I kinda just made the stuff abou the Quiddith match up, because I don't really remember what happened in the book. So if I'm wrong, sorry!

As of right now, her leaving is winning by four. If you don't want her to leave, then VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well we a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I love having D.A. meetings. It was the only time I really got a chance to do real magic. I could teach myself most of the spells, but it was nice having Harry there as a guide. Poor Harry. He doesn't seem to be doing very well these days. He's so withdrawn and barely comes down to the Great Hall for food. Having Umbridge breathing down his neck and all the lies that are spreading from the Ministry has really taken a toll on him.

Awhile back I had sent an application to The New York School, just to see. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be accepted or not. It had been my dream to go there, but that was before Fred. I wasn't sure if I could leave him or not. In early March I received a letter from New York.

_To Miss Willow Grace Lamel_

_On behalf of all the staff at the New York School of Magical Herbs and Healing, we would like to welcome you into our school. Included in this letter are also some forms for scholarships. If you wish to apply for any of them, please fill out the forms as required and send them back no later than the thirty-first of May._

_We look forward to you attending this coming fall._

_Headmistress Sally Sparrow  
Deputy Headmistress Katherine Nightingale_

I had been accepted. I was shocked, I wasn't completely sure I would get accepted. But here it is, written right in front of me. A few tears slipped out of my eyes. I couldn't tell if they were from excitement over being accepted or sadness for what this might do to Fred and me's relationship. I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a letter to Tiff.

_Dear Tiff,_

_I have good news and bad news. The good news is I've been accepted to the New York School of Magical Herbs and Healing. The bad news is I've been accepted to the School of Magical Herbs and Healing. I talked to Fred about it earlier and we don't know what we're going to do when the time comes for us to leave school. He wants to stay here and open up a joke shop with George and I want to go to New York. He's already told me that he would be more than willing to come with me, but I can't let him do that. He should stay here with his family; you can tell that's what he really wants. I love him so much Tiff! So much! I just don't know what to do!_

_Remember when we would just sit and talk about our future? This is not how I pictured it. Don't' get me wrong, I love where I'm at now, but it's after this that has me worried. And apparently there's going to be some big change in my future, who knows what that's gonna be. I have a feeling it's not going to be good. And some sadness that's going to come. Just what I need. Ugh! I feel like I'm going crazy! Sometimes I wonder if life would have been easier if I never came here in the first place. Of course if I could go back and redo things, I wouldn't change them for anything. I love Fred more than anything and I'm so happy he's in my life, no matter what the cost._

_Things in the real world seem to be taking a turn for the worst. The ministry is trying so hard to convince people that Voldemort isn't back. They even got this horrid new teacher here at Hogwarts who doesn't want to teach us how to defend ourselves. Harry's not taking everything very well. Not that I can blame him. I feel so bad for the poor guy. People are making fun of him left and right, Dumbledore too. I don't know what's going on over there, but I sure hope its better than things here. Please, please be careful. You, James, and Erika. Speaking of Erika, how is she doing?_

_Anyway, I have some things to do. I'll write again when I get the chance. And again, please be careful._

_Love, _

_Willow_

I folded up the letter and stuck it in my pocket. Then I made my way down to the common room where I spotted Fred and George who looked like they were busy working on another product. I plopped myself down on the couch next to them. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just working," George said, not looking up.

"What are you up to babe?" Fred said, pulling me to him.

"I just wrote a letter to Tiff that I was gonna send." Just then Angelina came over and sat next to George.

"Are you guys coming to the game?" she asked. Hufflepuff was playing Ravenclaw today in about a half hour.

"Of course," George said, kissing her softly on the lips. Fred and I took the opportunity to "aww" at them like he had done to us so many times. They pulled away, and you could clearly see the tips of George's ears turning a light shade of pink.

"I'm going to go mail this letter, I'll meet you guys over there," I said and exited the common room.

As I walked to the owlery, I began to think. I couldn't tell Fred that I've been accepted. Not just yet. I have to find a way to tell him without all the pain that's sure to come with it. I really hope Tiff writes back soon with some good advice.

After sending the owl off to find Tiff, I made my way down to the Quidditch pitch. It was all most time for the match to start so I quickly found Fred and sat down next to him. "Made it just in time," he said, wrapping an arm around me. I decided to root for Ravenclaw, even though it really didn't matter who won.

"You're really getting into this," Fred said as I jumped up and down. Ravenclaw had just scored another point, making the score seventy to thirty Ravenclaw. I was on my feet most of the time, doing mini cheers that I use to perform every year.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself," I said deciding that I'd been on my feet long enough and sat on Fred's lap. "I'm use to cheering. I wish you could have seen me. My outfit was so cute, with my _low cut_ tank top and _extremely short_ skirt," I teased.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he growled in my ear.

"Only if its working," I said, caressing his face with my hand.

"Yep, defiantly working," he said.

"Well everyone's out here watching the game. The common room is bound to be empty."

"You read my mind," he said, pulling me to my feet. We began to shuffle our way through the crowd and finally reached solid ground.

"Oh oh! There's the snitch!" I said, pointing off toward the Gryffindor side.

"I don't see it," he said, searching in the direction I pointed.

"Right there! How can you not see it?"

"Love I don't have you amazing eye power," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Perhaps we should get back to the common room before the toad finds us?"

"Good idea," he said and we dashed away to the Gryffindor common room for some fun.

_Dear Willow, _

_CONGRATS! I'm so proud of you! I've been accepted to the Nevada School of Magical Learning. I'm still not sure what I want to do, but I'm sure I'll find out there. James got into the Salem school where Erika is. Speaking of Erika, she's just fine. She met a new man, shocking. _

_I don't really know what to tell you about Fred. My advice is if you really love him then don't break up with him. I personally think that you can survive this and I know how happy you are. I don't want you to give that up. Go to New York, but don't break up with him. If things don't work out like that, then perhaps you should. Until that time, stay together. You guys are so right for each other._

_There are some rumors, but not a lot, about Voldemort being back, though no one is really freaking out about it. Most of the people dismiss it. If anything major happens, I'll be sure to let you know. And I'll be as careful as I can, we all will._

_Love, _

_Tiff_

Mustering up as much confidence as I could, I grabbed my acceptance letter and headed downstairs. It had been several days since the Quidditch match (Ravenclaw did win) and I had finally gotten my response from Tiff. I decided that I was going to take her advice and not break up with Fred. Things might not work out, but then again they might and that is a risk I'm willing to take.

"Hey Willow," Fred said when I came down stairs. I didn't say anything, I just held out the letter. I looked at me and then the letter. He took it from my hands and began to read. "You got in?" I nodded. "That's wonderful!" he said, picking me up and spinning me around.

"You're happy?" I asked confused.

"Of course!" he said, placing me back on the ground. "This is something you've wanted to do since you were young."

"And I talked to Tiff. She advised that we don't break up and try to make it work." He handed me back my letter.

"Did you really need her to tell you that?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

"I guess not. I just wanted the opinion of someone from the outside."

"You know I'm still more than willing to go there with you."

"You know you can't. You belong here. But we'll still be together." I guess I really didn't need Tiff to tell me not to break up with him. It just seemed like breaking up would make things easier, but when have I ever been one for the easy path? I love Fred and I want to be with him for as long as possible.

* * *

Tada! Like I said, I'm not crazy about this chapter, but I did need it. I swear on my left foot that the next one will be better. I've been working on it for a while now! SO excited! Anyway, R&R!

One more disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.


	16. Fourteen Days

Yay! Update! I wrote this awhile ago, so I really didn't scarfice too much time. I was gonna wait a couple days before I posted it, but I just can't wait! I would like to thank: HAH20, Cherry Tree Blossoms, Spot'sGalFrom1899 for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

As far as the polls concerned, her leaving is still winning. It's winning by four. If you don't like that, then VOTEEEEEEEE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. We had an intense D.A. meeting today where all we did was constantly duel. I was paired with Hermione, and she was defiantly at the same skill level as me. We tied during most of our sparking sessions. Then afterwards Fred and I snuck off for a snog. Just a snog though, nothing more. We were both tired from the D.A. meeting so we really didn't feel like doing anything thing else, and I've been feeling a tad under the weather. Mostly I'm sick to my stomach; I think it's the flu. It has been going around. That is why I decided to take a quick nap, to recover my strength.

I glanced at the calendar on the wall next to my bed. A small mark happened to catch my eye. There was a tiny little dot on the 3rd of April. Today's the 17th. I tilted my head to the side. That can't be right. I walked over and stood in front of the calendar. I flipped back to the month before. There was on dot in the corner of the 3rd of March with a tiny X in the corner of the 5th. I took the calendar off the wall and counted and recounted and recounted. Then I went and checked several more calendars, but they all said the same thing. I was fourteen days late. But I can't be fourteen days late, because if I was that would mean that I'm most likely... I can't even say it.

I tossed my calendar to the ground. I decided that worrying about this now isn't going to help me. Might as well take that nap I was going to. After my nap I'll head down to dinner, and after dinner I'll talk to Hermione about this. I'm sure she can help me. I crawled into bed and fell into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

I awoke about an hour and a half later. Perfect time for dinner. I got out of bed, stepping on the calendar in the process, and made my way down to the common room. Fred was down there waiting for me, as I expected. Harry was down there too. I expected that as well. He doesn't seem to be eating that much now a days. Not that I can blame him really, but I still worry.

"Evening love," Fred said, standing up as I walked down the stairs.

"Hello Fred, hello Harry. Harry are you coming to dinner?"

"Not today," he said. He got up and went up the stairs to his dorm.

"I worry about him," I said. Fred wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing the top of my head.

"As do I."

I was very quiet all during dinner. Fred kept asking me if I felt all right. I lied and told him that I was just a little tired. I asked Hermione if she would go to the library with me after dinner. She said yes. Fred, once again asked if everything was all right. Once again I lied and said it was.

When dinner was over, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips (when Umbridge had her back turned) before I left with Hermione for the library. "Do you need help with your homework?" she asked me once we had found a table and placed our things down.

"Not exactly," I said, looking around to see if anyone was within ear shot. Not as far as I could see.

"Then is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Um kinda," I said, twitting my fingers.

"Are you ok?" Now she looked really worried.

"Hermione, I'm late. Like really late," I said, almost crying. I watched her eyes change from confusion, to understanding, to worry.

"How late are we talking?"

"Fourteen days," I practically whispered.

Her eyes grew wide. "Fourteen days! I don't know what I can do to help-"

"Can't you make a potion or do a spell or something that can tell me for sure?" She didn't say anything. "Please Hermione. I just need to know for sure."

"All right," she said getting up, "C'mon." I got up as well and followed her to the bathroom. When we were inside, Hermione checked all the stalls. As soon as she was sure we were alone, she took out her wand and pointed it at my abdomen. She mumbled a few words that I couldn't hear. "Now go into a stall and pee."

"But I don't have to pee."

"You will, don't worry about that. If your pee is blue, then its no. If it's pink..." she did not need to finish the sentence.

I walked into a stall and took a deep breath. I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet. Sure enough I peed, just like Hermione said I would. I stood up, took another deep breath, and looked down in the toilet bowl. Pink. I almost burst out into tears. I was, in fact, pregnant with Fred Weasley's baby.

With tears streaming down my face, I stepped out of the stall. "Pink?" Hermione asked in a caring voice. I nodded my head, to choked up to speak. She embraced me in a hug, and I cried onto her shoulder. "This was unplanned, wasn't it?"

"Unplanned? Of course it was unplanned! I'm seventeen-years-old! I don't wanna have a kid now!" I half screamed half sobbed.

"Well you guys were using some sort of protection weren't you?"

I sniffed. "I…I'm not sure," I said weakly.

"Willow," Hermione said in a disapproving tone.

"Well I thought we were! I've never dated a guy who knows nothing about the muggle world. I figured he wouldn't know what a condom was and would have enough sense to use some kinda magical contraceptive. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid!"

"And you never talked to him about it?"

"No!" I walked over and banged my head on the side of the stall, tears still pouring out of my eyes. Hermione came over and pulled me into another hug.

"It's alright. Everything it's going to be fine," she said, running her fingers though my hair to try and sooth me. It wasn't working.

"Fine? FINE! Everything is not going to be _fine!_" I yelled, pulling away from her. "I'm too young to be a mom! I'm still in school! I have my whole future ahead of me! How can I be a mom now! And Fred...oh, Fred. What about him? He's not gonna wanna be a dad now! Not with everything that him and George are doing, opening up their own joke shop. It's too soon!" I collapsed on the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I barely noticed Hermione coming to sit next to me. She put her arm around me, offering as much comfort as she could.

"I think we should be getting back to the common room. We've been gone almost two hours," she said. I hadn't even realized that time had moved. To me, time seemed to have stood still.

"Alright," I said, getting to my feet. I took a look at myself in the mirror. My make-up was all messed up and my eyes were red and puffy. "I look horrible," I said, feeling another wave of sadness come over me.

"Shh," Hermione said, rushing to my side. She seemed to have sense that my disgruntled look upset me. "I can fix that," she said and waved her wand in front of my face. I saw her mouth move, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear what she was saying. She dropped her arm to her side and I took another look at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly like I did when I was down at dinner. "See? All better."

"Hermione," I said turning to her. "Promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"You are going to tell him aren't you?"

I took a deep, shaky breath before answering. "I'm going to try."

"Willow, you need to tell him. He has some responsibility in this too."

"I know! I know! I will, just not just yet." I was getting upset just thinking about telling him and his reaction.

"Ok, I promise. Now c'mon," she said, grabbing my hand. Sniffling, I let her lead me out of the bathroom and to the common room.

Not many people were still present, but Fred was. I didn't think he would go up to bed without at least saying good night to me. Hermione gave me a small pat on the back and began to head up the stairs to her room.

"Oh Hermione," I called to her before she completely disappeared. She turned around. "Thanks for your help," I said. She smiled weakly at me before walking out of site.

I took a seat next to Fred on the couch. He reached over and pulled me on to his lap. "I'm kinda surprised you need help with your homework, considering you brilliant and all," he teased. My heart began to race. I knew he was just messing with me but I couldn't stop from overreacting.

"Well it was with Ancient Ruins and since she's ahead of me in that class I thought she might be able to help with my translations because I'm still not that good yet," I rambled, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Relax love, I was kidding." He kissed my temple. I forced myself to smile.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm kinda tired." I started to get off his lap. The longer I stayed sitting with him, the faster my heart would race and the more I would start to freak out. I needed to be alone with my thoughts so I could figure out what to do. As I stood up, he stood up with me.

"You took a nap before dinner," he stated.

"I guess it wasn't enough," I lied and smiled. He gave me a look that said he knew I was lying, but would let it go for now. Before I could make my escape, he pulled me into a hug.

"You know I love you," he said, planting a kiss on top of my head. I had to fight the urge to just break down and cry. I held back my tears and forced myself to look him in the eyes.

"I know," I said quietly. He looked like he was about to lean down and kiss me, but I turned and made my way up the stairs before he could. It hurt that I did that to him, but I just couldn't be around him at the moment. Too many thoughts were swimming around in my mind.

I remembered being back at the Academy and looking into the crystal ball. So this is the big chance. Well that's an understatement.

When I got to my room, I went to the bathroom the change. I stood in front of the full length mirror with my shirt off. I placed my hands on my bare stomach. Knowing that there was a little life inside of me scared me to death. I'm a teenager; I don't want to be a mom! I turned my head away and continued to change. When I was ready, I walked back into my room. Slowly, I crawled into bed. I cuddled my pillow to my chest and cried before I fell asleep.

* * *

AND THE PLOT THICKENS! So please review! I would really like that. If you have any suggestions for the story, I would like those as well. Also, I forgot a Christmas fact last time, so I'll give you two this time!

Fact: Pagan familes would leave sweets out for the faries to eat. That is why we leave cookies out for Santa.

Fact: In the 4th century AD, Pope Julius made Christmas December 25th in the hopes of replacing Yule


	17. Flu

I am done with my final, so I am free to write again! Woo! I would like to thank: breakingdawnknoitall for adding The Exchange Student to their favorite story list; Cherry Tree Blossoms, Drakefan077, GirlyGirl687 for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Also, make sure you vote! The poll will be closing soon. As of now, her leaving is winning by five. If you don't like that, then do something about it! VOTE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow, as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a daze. The events of the night before seemed like a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't. I'm still...pregnant. It's going to take awhile to get use to that.

I still didn't feel very good, probably a mixture of morning sickness and crying my eyes out. I locked myself in the bathroom for about a half hour until I felt okay enough to leave. Once I looked semi decent I made my way down to the common room. It was pretty late in the morning; most people were probably finishing up breakfast and heading to class. That's why I was surprised to find Fred waiting on one of the couches.

"'Bout time you come down. I was beginning to worry," he said, rising when I arrived.

"Sorry, I was having...bathroom problems." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I wanted to run away and cry some more, but I had to stay put.

"Still not feeling well?" he asked. I shook my head. "Why don't you go see Madam Pomfrey and get a Pepper Up potion or something?"

"You know what they say; doctors make the worst patients." I shrugged my shoulders as well indicating that I really I was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital wing. If I went there, chances are Madam Pomfrey would find out that the reason I'm sick is because I'm pregnant. Then she would probably feel obligated to tell my parents and then I would be dead because my mother would kill me.

"Do you want to stop at the kitchens before class and get some toast or something? Most of the food is gone from the Great Hall. We could ditch first period and just chill if you want."

I smiled. "No, no that's alright. Let's just go to class. I'm not that hungry anyway." He gave me a concerned look before taking my hand and leading me out of the common room.

Classes seemed to drag on and on. The whole time I felt slightly ill. It wasn't too unbearable. It was worst when I first woke up.

I was really looking forward to Quidditch practice after dinner. Of course I'm not on the team, but whenever they had practice I would join them. It was fun to watch. I would also take one of their brooms and mess around with my flips. I had gotten pretty rusty so I wanted to re-sharpen my skills. Of course today I had a few more things on my mind. Doing flips and falling from small heights might not be the best thing for a pregnant girl. But if I don't go and act normal, people will know something's up. They'll know I'm pregnant. They will all know that I'm pregnant with Fred's kid. No, no they can't know that. They just can't. If a little risk keeps them in the dark, so be it.

I had just reached the pitch. I flopped on the ground and started doing some stretches when Ginny came up to me. "Hey Gin," I spreading my legs and leaning from one side to the other.

"Um Willow, perhaps you shouldn't practice with us today," she said. She looked unsure of herself, like she didn't know if she should be saying anything.

"And why is that Ginny?" I asked, giving her my full attention.

"Well...I just think it would be best if you...stayed safe on the ground." I jumped to my feet.

"What did she tell you Ginny?" I demanded, stepping closer to her. She took several steps back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, still backing up. I kept pace.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Ginny, tell me right now. What did Hermione tell you?" If Hermione told Ginny after she promised she wouldn't, I was going to kill her.

"All she said was that I should make sure you stay on the ground. That's all, I swear." With a huff, I turned and began to leave. "Willow!" she called after me. I turned toward her. "Why did Hermione tell me that?"

"Because I think I'm getting the flu and I should be resting and not flipping about," I said, putting a fake smile on my face. She nodded before darting off to join her teammates for practice. So Hermione took it upon herself to make sure I don't do anything too risky. That was nice of her, but how am I going to explain this to everyone? The flu excuse will only work for so long. They'll all find out!

I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't even notice there was someone walking the opposite way as me until I crashed into them. I began apologizing right away until a rude, sneer voice stopped me.

"Watch it Lamel," said Malfoy, brushing some dirt off his robes. He looked up and at me smirked. "I know somethings about you," he said. My world began to crumble around me. He knows! He, Draco Malfoy, knows I'm pregnant? Oh, god, he's going to tell the whole school the Fred'll find out through someone else and he'll dump me not only for being pregnant but for not telling him right away.

Logic began to sink in and I realized that there was no way he could know about it. "And what's the Malfoy?" I asked, trying to sound confident. I don't think it worked.

"That you've slept with Weasley. And Merlin knows if you sleep with one, you've slept with them all so I reckon you're pretty skilled at...performing certain tasks," he said with a sly smile. Was he hitting on me?

"Why the hell do you care?" I demaned.

"I don't really. I'm just looking for a quick one-night hook up with someone who knows what they're doing. Merlin knows Pansy doesn't have a clue." I cringed.

"Listen up, Malfoy. I don't care how sucky your little girlfriend is in bed. But this-" I gestured to my body, "is Fred's. Just Fred's." With a huff I turned and began to walk away.

"Such a shame," he called to me. "I know you've been accepted into one of the best healing schools, but not _the_ best. If you were to do me this one favor, I might be able to help you out there."

"There's no way you could get me into Madam Helbrede's Healing School."

"You'd be surprised at the connections my father has," he said with a smirk.

"Listen you little shit, I don't care what kinda connections your father has. It has been my dream to go to the New York school. Besides, I wouldn't wanna go to a school that was probably crawling with Death Eaters, 'cause that's the only kinda connections your father has. Now leave me alone!" I turned on my heals and angrily made my way back to the common room.

I was still in a foul moon when I made it back. Fred and George were in a corner working on more product ideas. I walked over and plopped down on Fred's lap causing several papers to fly off the table.

"Oi!" cried George, grabbing the loose papers, "we're working here. And shouldn't you be on the pitch with Ginny and everyone else?"

"They thought that since I'm still kinda sick, I should skip out today," I said. Well it was half true. Fred wrapped his arms around my midsection, his hands resting on the top of my stomach. Why's he doing that? Oh god, he knows. He's knows I'm pregnant.

"Um why you...why you resting your hands on my stomach like that?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"'Cause I always do?" he responded, sounding confused. I smiled and laughed lightly, trying to brush off my stupid question. Him and George resumed their product planning, with George doing all the writing as it would be difficult with Fred to write with me on his lap. As they talked, another wave of nausea began to hit me. I leaned my head back on Fred and moan in discomfort.

"You alright love?" he asked. All I could do was nod.

"She looks a little pale mate. Maybe you should take her to see Madam Pomfrey," George suggested.

"No- I'm fine," I moaned out, turning my head away from George.

"C'mon," Fred said, lifting me up. He held me bridal style and started to walk out of the common room.

"No- I don't wanna go," I said, trying to struggle against him; however, I felt really sick so I wasn't much of a threat.

"Too bad. You're going whether you like it of not." He proceeded to carry me all the way down to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey," he said once we arrived, "Willow here has the flu."

"No I-" I started to feel the bile rise in my throat and quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. I kicked my legs several times so Fred would put me down. He did and I ran straight to the nearest trash can, waving good-bye to my dinner.

"Ah I see," said Madam Pmofrey. "Why don't you wait outside Mr. Weasley. I'll have her back to you in a few minutes." My head was still in the trash can, but I heard him walk away. When I felt I was done, I lifted my head and sat down on the ground next to the garbage can.

"I'm fine," I said, feeling incredibly weak.

"You most certainly are not. Now c'mon," she said, taking my arm and helping me up. She led me to one of the beds and set me down on it. She reached into her apron and pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked.

"I need to see exactly what kind of flu you have, so I know which potion to give you."

"What do you mean what kinda flu?"

"Well you might have a seasonal flu, food poisoning flu, allergy flu, each require a different potion."

"No, please don't," I begged. She would find out that I'm pregnant and tell my parents who will kill me.

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt at all."

"Please, no," I said, starting to cry. "I don't have the flu."

"Well if you don't have the flu, then what's wrong." I could feel her eyes on me as I looked down and played with the hem of my shirt. "Oh."

"Please don't tell Madam Pomfrey. Please," I begged, crying harder.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Well since you're not a minor I have no right to tell anyone anything," she said. I looked up at her.

"Really?" She nodded. "Oh thank-you!"

"Wait, I think I have something that might help." She walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a bag. "Here," she said and handed me the bag. I opened it and looked inside. It looked like it was filled with Berry Bots.

"Candy?"

"They look like candy, put really they'll help you with any morning sickness. Just pop one in when you start to feel ill."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," I said, hopping off of the bed. With a smiled, she patted my back and set me on my way.

* * *

Woo, you have no idea how happy I was when my final was over. Not only do I never have to go back, but also, I can write again! YAY! Also, don't forget to review! And vote if you haven't already. Like I said, the poll will be closing soon, as well as this story. But never fear, there shall be a sequel!

Disclaimer: I do not own A Very Potter Musical

Now its time for my Christmas fact!

Fact: Both holly and mistletoe were hung in doorways of temples and homes to invoke powers of fertility in those who stood beneath and kissed, causing the spirits of the god and goddess to enter them.


	18. Discovered

HAPPY YULE! This is a special holiday gift from me to you! I hope you like it! The next update will be on Christmas! Also I checked on two different website and each gave a different date as to when the DA was caught. One said before April and one said during April. I went with the during April one. Not that it really matters, but I just wanted Willow to find out that she was pregnant before the DA was caught. So that would explain the dates mentioned in one of the previously chapters. Just wanted to clear that up.

I would like to thank: lilybelle101 for adding The Exchange Student to their story alert supscription; oxXMidnightSunXxo for adding this story to their favorite story list; XxTamakiAndHaruhi4evaxX, oxXMidnightSunXxo for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Sonya Rivers; Cherry Tree Blossoms, Spot'sGalFrom1899, Drankfan077, oxXMidnightSunXxo for reviewing. And a special thanks to Sonya Rives who reviewed to A BUNCH of chapters! THANKS A BUNCH!

So far her leaving is still winning by five. I think this might be the final verdict because I'm going to be closing the poll in the next day or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

The pills Madam Pomfrey gave me really worked. Several more times I felt sick, but after I ate one, the sickness went away. I still haven't told Fred. I just can't bring myself to do it. It's really put a strain on our relationship. Every time he comes near me I just feel incredibly guilty and want to run away and cry. But if he's not near me I worry that he's off talking to someone who will tell him that I'm pregnant. I know he knows something is up. I'm trying really hard to be myself, but that's not the easiest thing to do in the world.

Upstairs I was getting ready for dinner in the bathroom. I lifted my shirt up, revealing my stomach. I gently ran a hand over its flat surface. Sure it feels normal and flat, but in my eyes, it looks like its sticking out ten feet. Of course that's not possible, but my mind seems to alter everything, blowing it out of proportion. Sometimes it was hard to tell if the things my mind is creating are real or not. Like the fact that whenever a Professor looks at me, I can't help but think they know and are judging me.

"Hello love," Fred said as I came down the stairs. We were going to go to dinner and then head to the Room of Requirements for another DA lesson. Hermione wasn't too pleased that I still planned on participating during the meetings. She thought it was too dangerous. I told her that if I don't play an active role people will defiantly get suspicious and figure out that I'm pregnant.

I didn't verbally answer. I simply smiled and grabbed his hand. I kept my eyes to the ground, but I felt his gaze. It hurt me that I was hurting him. I couldn't help it tough. I was so scared to tell him. He'd surely hate and dump me.

During dinner I didn't speak much. I mostly just ate my food. My appetite hadn't changed too much. I tried to eat the same amount as I did before but I always felt hungry afterwards. I stashed some food in my room that I snack on before bed. Every now and then Fred would elbow my side, trying to provoke me to say something. I would force a smile on my face and nod at whatever he was saying. He sighed in frustration.

After dinner we gradually made our way to the Room of Requirement. It would be very suspicious if we all went there after dinner, so over the course of a half hour, we all managed to enter. Harry informed us that today we would be learning how to produce a Patronous Charm. He told us that we needed to think of a happy thought. They happiest we've ever felt. That's kind of hard to do considering I've been miserable for the past several days.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a happy memory. My first day at The Academy was pretty happy. Becoming friends with Tiff, Erika, and James was happy. My first boyfriend was a happy moment, though the break up wasn't very happy. Coming here to Hogwarts was a very happy moment. Dating Fred was probably the happiest I've ever felt.

Thinking about all the good times Fred and I have spent together, I said the incantation and watched a sliver stream come from my wand. That stream began to take the form of a dolphin and gracefully swim around the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see that it was Fred.

"It's a dolphin," I said, the first words I'd spoken in several hours.

Fred opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by the sound of a bang. Fred and I (as well as everyone else) turned our attention to the direction of the noise. The wall leading out. There was another bang that caused me to jump. Fred protectively wrapped his arm around me, pushing me behind him slightly. Another bang and a huge brick broke through the wall. On the other side, I could hear the annoying voice of Professor Toad. Great. We've been discovered.

Turns out one of Cho's friends, Marietta Edgecombe betrayed us. Harry was taken away by Umbridge while the rest of us were set back to our dorms. We were to meet in the Great Hall tomorrow an hour after dinner for our punishment.

I was extremely upset about being caught. This just tops off a wonderful week. I just wanted to go up to my room and cry myself to sleep. I almost managed to do so, but Fred stopped me. When we were in the common room, he pulled me into a hug. "Its ok love," he whispered sweetly to me. He then held me arms length away and planted a kiss on my lips. I tried, but I just couldn't return it. The shame and guilt came flooding back to me, making me want to leave even more.

"I just want to go to bed," I said, slightly choked up. Hurt filled his eyes, but he let me leave. I dashed upstairs and jumped on my bed. I didn't even bother taking my clothes as I crawled under the covers and cried.

The next morning I learned that Dumbledore left. If that wasn't bad enough, Umbrige was the new Headmaster. This worried me greatly because I couldn't help but think that she would interrogate all the staff and then Pomfrey would tell her about me. The Toad would use that to make my life a living hell!

I tried to avoid Fred as best as I could. I didn't want to face him after how I acted last night. I waited until I was sure he was down at breakfast before leaving my room. Of course I had to sit next to him at breakfast. He didn't try to persuade me to talk this time, which I was very grateful for.

There was really nothing much I could do about the classes I had with him. I just tried to keep to myself and not talk. It seems to work, though I could practically feel the hurt radiating off of him. That cut deep. I didn't want to treat him this way, I really didn't. I just couldn't think of anything else. I love him so much; I don't want to ruin his life with a baby.

It finally came time for our detention. From breakfast to now, Fred and I barely talked. It crushed me on the inside to do this.

The Great Hall was empty save for some desks. One for each of us. On each desk was a piece of parchment and a quill. We all took a seat; I took one across from Fred. Headmistress Toad sat up front, sipping tea while watching us write lines.

The pain on my hand was nowhere near the amount of pain I felt on the inside. While I wrote, I caught out of the corner of my eye Fred glancing at me. I kept my focusing on my lines. A few tears slipped out of the corner of my eyes. But while I wrote, a thought popped into my head. I thought of something that would fix everything, I just needed to talk to Hermione about it first.

An hour later, we were free to go, but told to meet again tomorrow for more lines. As we walked out, Fred came up and grabbed my injured hand. "Are you alright love?" he asked, looking at my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, pulling my hand away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"It's just you've been kinda distant lately-"

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted. I didn't mean to sound so forceful. It just kind of came out that way.

My sudden outburst caused Fred to be taken aback. He seemed shocked, and then hurt. I choked back tears. "I just really need to talk to Hermione right now. I'll come back to the common room in a little bit ok?" He didn't seem very impressed with my explanation. I reached up and kissed him, to which he barely responded. I stepped back, and before I could completely lose it, I dashed away to find Hermione.

I found her walking with Ron and Harry, probably complaining about Umbridge. I came up and grabbed her by the arm. "I need to talk to you," I whispered to her. She excused herself from Ron and Harry and we made our way to the bathroom.

After making sure it was empty I began to speak. "Hermione I thought of a plan! A wonderful plan that can fix all of this!"

She looked worried. "Oh please tell me you're not talking about an abortion."

"No, no. I would never do that. No. Okay, here's my plan. I'll go off to New York while Fred stays here. Then I won't have to see him until Christmas break. From my calculations, I should have given birth by then. But see, instead of keeping it, I'll just give it away!" I finished with a smile

"You'll just give it away? Willow, we're talking about a baby here, not a lost puppy."

"So? I'm sure there are lots of people in New You who will want it."

"Willow, please stop and think about what you're saying," she pleaded.

"That's what I've been doing!" I said, starting to cry again, "That's all I have been doing is thinking. Thinking about this situation and how it's ruined my life! But I'm not gonna let it ruin Fred's. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes it will," she said, trying to reason with me, "if you go through with this, one day he will find out about it and he's not going to be very happy."

"Do you know what this has done to our relationship Hermione?" I asked, openly sobbing. "This has all but destroyed it! Every time he comes near me, I just wanna break down crying. I want to tell him, but I can't. It'll kill him. I've become so distant from him, it hurts. Both of us. I just want it to end." She rushed over and pulled me into a hug.

"Please Willow, just listen. Tell Fred. Just tell him. Then if he reacts badly, tell him your plan to give the baby up for adoption." I slowly stopped crying.

"You think that will work?" I sniffled. She nodded. "Alright," I said and we made our way back to the common room.

* * *

If my claculations are correct, there should only be one more chapter. The Christmas one. Obviously, there will be a sequel. I couldn't leave you hanging like that. Now it is time for my Christmas fact...well its more of a Yule fact, considering today IS Yule.

Fact: In some Pagan traditions, a popular story is one of the battle between the Dark Oak King and the Light Holly King. On Yule, the Oak King gives up his reign to the Holly King, symblizing the returning to the Sun (the Sun God's rebirth by the Goddess).

Now, being a Pagan myself, Yule is pretty important to me. Its an extremely exciting day. And you know what would add to that excitement? REVIEWS!


	19. Good Bye

Merry Christmas! Here's my Christmas gift to you! An update! This is also the last chapter in the story. But there will be a sequel! It will be posted on _**NEW YEARS! **_If anyone askes me when it's going to be posted, I'm not going to answer. Its very eye catching. Now, on to the thanking! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, Drankfan077, Spot'sGalFrom1899, GirlyGirl687, Lala girl in lala land for reviewing; kisadaniels, Lala girl in lala land, CHIBI-CRAZY for adding this story to their story alert subscription; xxclownfishxx for adding Everyone Cries Sometimes to their favorite story list (why?); Lala girl in lala land for adding The Exchange Student, Is It Right?, and this story to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

The poll is closed, obviously. Her leaving won by seven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I had calmed down some by the time Hermione and I reached the common room. Fred wasn't there. "He's probably in the dorm with George," I said to her.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just march right up those stairs and tell him," I said with more confidence then I actually had. She smiled before going back up to her own dorm.

With uneven breath, I made my way up the stairs to the boy's dorm. I would just tell him that I'm pregnant but not to worry that I'll just give it away to some nice New York family. Nothing to worry about.

The door was ajar when I reached my destination. I took a deep breath and was about to knock when I heard Fred's voice. "I just don't know what to do mate," I heard him say. I decided to hang back and listen. "She's just been so distant and in such a short amount of time." He was talking about me.

"I've noticed too," said George.

"I love her so much; I wish she would tell me what was wrong."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Yeah and she just snapped at me."

"Mate, I hate to say it, but maybe it would be for the best if you broke up with her." My heart stopped. "I know you love her and all, but if she can't tell you something, after you've been dating for this long...and she is going away to New York for school..."

"I know! I know! It's a lot easier said than done though."

"I know you love her. I do too. She's a wonderful girl and I've never seen you happier. But maybe it's time to end it." I heard Fred sigh.

"Perhaps you're right George. Maybe we just we're suppose to last." My heart felt like it was breaking in two. What have I done? I've completely ruined my relationship with Fred! This can't be happening! He's the best guy I've ever been with; he can't break up with me! This is all the damned baby's fault! If I wasn't pregnant, none of this would be happening.

"I'll go down and see if she's back," I heard him say. I began to panic. He can't find me outside the door eaves dropping.

"Wait a second Fred," I heard George call. I breathed a quick sigh of relief. Before I could hear what George wanted, I dashed back to the common room where I sat down on the couch. My heart, or what was left of it, was racing as I waited for him to come back down. All I have to do is tell him that I'm pregnant, and then all of this will go away. Just tell him you're pregnant and that you plan to give it away. Then you'll be happy and he'll be happy and he won't break up with you.

"Oh Willow!" I looked up and saw Fred coming down the stairs. "You're back. Did you have a nice talk with Hermione?" I nodded. "That's good. Listen Willow, I think we should talk-"

"There's something I wanna tell you," I cut him off. I rose for the couch as he approached me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," he said in a gentle tone. We sat down on the couch.

"Fred..." I started. Oh Gods this is harder than I thought. I glanced up and saw him watching me intently, almost eagerly. He wanted me to talk to him. He wanted me to confide in him.

"Love its ok, just tell me." He took my hand in his and softly rubbed circles on it with his thumb.

"Fred I'm..." He was still watching me with the same eagerness. Come on Willow, you can do this. Fred, I'm pregnant. That's all you have to say. I'm pregnant. "Fred I'm..." pregnant, "worried."

His eye brows scrunched up and he titled his head in confusion. "You're worried?"

"Yes." No.

"About what?"

"My parents, my friends. I don't know what's going on with them and it worries me, what with Voldemort on the loose. Experiencing things here and how bad things are, I'm scared for them, even though they're in America. I don't know what things are like there, if they're worse or not. And not to mention my grandparents who live here in England. These are such scary times; it just makes me so worried." Well it wasn't a complete lie. I was concerned about things that were going on in America.

"That's what's been bothering you? You're worried about your family? Oh, love," he said and embraced me in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you with my worries. They're my family after all, you don't need to be concerned with them," I said into his shoulder as I began to cry. Fred began to rub my back, trying to soothe me.

"Shh love, it's ok. Don't cry. If something's bothering you, I wanna know about it. I'm here for you, always," he said. I nodded and cried harder.

"I'm sorry Fred," I muttered, continuing to cry. For a moment I could sit there in Fred's arms and cry. I could cry like I told him the truth and he doesn't hate me. But that's a lie. And that made me cry harder.

That's when I realized that I was sitting in the common room, wrapped in Fred's arms, crying, and feeling incredibly sad. Professor Alula's crystal and accurately predicted this. The one time I was hoping she was wrong.

xoxoxoxo

My explanation as to why I was so distant seemed to do the trick. It was almost like things were back to normal. Almost. I'm still pregnant, and Fred still doesn't know. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell him, but I just can't. I just got back on good terms with him; I don't want to mess that up again.

Another almost is I don't feel quite as close to Fred as I use to. I love being around him, but that's about. I just want to be around him and not do anything. We don't snog as much as we use to and he haven't shagged at all. He hasn't said anything, but I know that he really wants to shag again.

I informed Hermione about what had happened. She wasn't very happy about it and gave me a lecture. Like a lecture would make everything for me easier. She even suggested telling Umbridge that I'm pregnant so I wouldn't have to do detention. Like that would really happen. She would most certainly use the information against me.

During dinner she kept giving me concerned glances. I ignored them. I also happened to catch several _glances_ from Malfoy as well. That alone was enough to make me sick.

"Love you ok?" Fred asked once he noticed the disgusted look on my face.

"Malfoy," I said, "he keeps making eyes at me and I'm not gonna lie, its kinda grossing me out. Especially when I'm trying to eat." Fred looked over at Malfoy. Malfoy was still looking at me, but when he spotted Fred, he quickly looked down.

"Why would that little shit be making eyes at you?" he asked angrily. There was also a hint of jealously. I then told him about what Malfoy had told me just days earlier. I watched as his jaw clenched and knuckles whiten as I spoke. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked, still very hot about hearing that Malfoy wanted me to perform some _favors_ for him.

"I dunno. I told him off so I didn't think that he would keep at it." I looked back over at Malfoy who was looking back. I quickly turned my attention back to Fred.

"Oh he'll pay for that." I smiled.

After dinner, as usual, we had our detention with Umbridge. It was just as painful as the first time, if not more. I was beginning to think that my hand would never heal. Fred, George, and I were heading back to the common room, or so I thought. They dragged me down several corridors. I was extremely confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked, annoyed. I really just wanted to lay curled up in Fred's lap by the fireplace.

"You'll see," he said with a wink. I huffed and continued to follow. I could hear several voices coming from around the corner. Fred put his finger to his lips as he and George hid behind the wall. George motioned for me to come over and look. I did as instructed and saw Malfoy as well as a few of his goons talking and laughing. Fred pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Malfoy then spouted a very nice ferret tail. It swished from side to side, catching the eye of one of his friends. His friend pointed it out, to which Malfoy grabbed and shouted angrily.

"Good one Fred," I whispered, trying to suppress my laughter. George was too. "Fred?" I said again when he didn't answer. George pointed over by Malfoy. I looked and saw Fred walk towards him. George pulled out an Extendable Ear from his pocked and slid it toward the group.

"Did you do this Weasel?" Malfoy demanded.

"Yes I did," I heard Fred say, quite proudly too.

"Twenty points from Gryfffindor," Malfoy sneered. Fred just laughed.

"I really don't care how many points you deduct ferret." Fred was right in Malfoy's face now. All his little Slytherin friends had quickly dispersed, leaving the two of them alone. Malfoy's back was pressed against the wall with Fred towering over him. "If you ever, _ever_ say anything to my girlfriend like that again, I will personally make sure that my face is the last one you ever see again. Got it?" Malfoy frantically nodded his head as Fred back away from him. Being scared shitless, Malfoy took off down the hall.

I launched myself at Fred, laughing in delight. "Fred that was amazing! Thank you so much!" I said, smiling brightly. He leaned down and planted a feverish kiss on my lips.

"Anything for you love," he said.

"What's gonna happen to his tail?"

"Should fall off in a day or so," he said. I laughed as I enjoyed my time in his embrace.

"Do you hear crying?" George asked. I closed my eyes and listened.

"Yeah I hear it too," I said, pulling out of Fred's embrace. I followed my ears to the source of the crying. Sitting on a bench was a little second year, Nigel. He's extremely adorable and was part of the DA so he was forced to suffer detentions with the rest of us.

I rushed over and sat down on the bench next him, pulling him into my arms. "There there, its alright," I muttered to him. Fred crouched down next to him while George sat down next to me on the bench.

"It's not so bad."

"It only hurts for a little while."

"Look you can barely see ours anymore." They said, trying to calm poor little Nigel. It didn't seem to help much, he was still crying. I held him tight in my arms. Perhaps it was my mothering instincts coming though, I can't say for sure.

I was so wrapped up in trying to calm Nigel, that I didn't even notice Harry or Umbridge join us until she spoke. "Naughty children deserve to be punished," she said in a too happy voice. Fred and George had moved to stand by Harry, all three looking very pissed. With a happy grin on her face, Umbridge walked way.

"C'mon Nigel, let's go back to the common room," I said getting up and pulling the still shaken second year with me.

"George and Harry can take him," Fred said, still fuming about Umbridge. I let go of Nigel as he, George and Harry walked back to the common room.

"What's up?" I asked, realizing that he wanted to be alone with me. He took my hand and led me down a deserted corridor. I could clearly hear my heart pounding in my ears. What if he was going to confront me about being pregnant? Or about why I haven't been wanting to do anything physical lately.

He came to a stop. "We're leaving," he simply said.

"What?" I asked, not understand what he meant.

"George and I. We're gonna leave school tomorrow." His words slowly sunk into my head. They're leaving? They're gonna leave me here alone? I felt tears sting my eye.

"You can't leave," I said, very upset.

"We can't take it here anymore. Umbrige has crossed the line. We have to go."

"No, you can't just leave me here!" I said, crying openly now.

"You know I don't want to leave you, but you have to stay here and finished up the year. I don't think New York would like it very much if you dropped out so close to finishing."

"I don't care! I wanna leave with you!" I cried.

"But what about New York? You've been wanting to go there since you were little. You've already been accept. I can't let you come. You'd be throwing your dream out the window."

"I don't care! I don't care about going to New York anymore! I just wanna be with you. Please," I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't cry love, don't cry. It'll be ok," he muttered to me. But I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't let him leave. It would be a couple months before school let out. I would have to wait months to tell him. I can' t wait that long!

I begged and pleaded and cried until he finally said I could go with him. Our plan was to leave school and go back to Grimmauld Place. We would stay there until things became finalized with their new shop (apparently they had bought a building and just needed to hammer out the details before they could move in. It has two bedrooms, one for George, and one for Fred and me). Mrs. Wealsey would not be happy about this whole thing, but there's nothing she can really do about it.

The next day, it was almost time to set the plan into action. Earlier, the twins and I turned a bunch of corridors into swamps. That was a lot of fun. Surprisingly the teachers, other than Umbridge, didn't seem to care that much. I was at my post, just our side the main entrance. I was in charge of charming all the lights on the outside the castle to flicker different colors and shoot out glitter every hour. It's just to add more pizzazz to the firework display Fred and George are doing.

The two of them flew out of the castle, with a mob of students behind them. Some teachers followed as well with amused smiles on their faces. "Ready love?" Fred asked me, lowering his broom so I could hop on.

"Ready," I replied, mounting the broom. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he took off into the sky with George. They set off a few more fireworks before zipping away.

I watched the castle get smaller and smaller in the distance. This is really happening. I'm leaving school to be with Fred. What the hell is wrong with me? There was little hope that I would have a future with a baby, but now that I'm dropping out of school, there's no hope at all. Not to mention that my mother is going to kill me, pregnant or not, when she finds out I dropped out. I am just messing up left and right.

I tightened my grip on Fred's waist as we continued our flight. I laid my head against his back and let a few tears leak out, wishing I could go back and erase all the dumb decisions I made and hoping some good will come out of all this.

* * *

Well there you have it! The final chapter! Again, the sequel will be posted on _**NEW YEARS!**_ And now it is time for my final Christmas fact.

Fact: In Germany trees were decorated with fruits and sweets and after doing his job of delivering the gifts he would help himself to a little snack from the tree.

Now, a great Christmas present you could give me would be a review! I would also like to recommend a few stories. Soul Seaching by Cherry Tree Blossoms, a GeorgeOC story. And Allie McGonagall the Shape Shifting Trouble Maker, a FredOCStory. Well thats about it! See you next year!


	20. Preview

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's a preview for the sequel, Life's Hidden Path, which is up NOW! Just thought you guys would like to know if you didn't already!

* * *

As predicted, Mrs. Wealsey was livid when she found out about us leaving Hogwarts. She separated me from the twins and as she gave us each a separate lecture. I was set in the room I shared with Ginny and Hermione as I awaited my turn. Every now and then I could hear her really shout, and put emphasis on certain words like "..._CAN'T BELIEVE" "...CLOSE TO FINISHING" "WHERE DID I GO WRONG"_, and of course _"...DRAG WILLOW INTO THIS"._

I laid down on the bed, my head slightly cushioned by the pillow. The screaming stopped and I could hear stomping approach the door. With a _bang_ the door flew open, relieving a not-to-happy Mrs. Weasley. I barely lifted my head from the pillow as she came stomping into the room. "You best look at me when I talk to you," she said standing over the bed, her hands on her hips. Her face was almost as red as her hair. I reluctantly sat up on the bed to face her.

"I am very _very _disappointed in you Willow Lamel. You were so close to finishing school! And from what I hear, you get top notch grades! What could possibly have possessed you to make you leave school so close to the end?"

I swallowed the large lump that was forming in my throat. Another one was right there to take its place. "I couldn't leave Fred," I choked out. Mrs. Weasley's stern, hard looked softened ever so slightly.

"I understand you're infatuation with my son, but that is no reason to leave school so close to finishing!"

I threw myself back on the bed. "I know! I know! It was incredibly stupid and I'm going to regret it for a long long time!" A few tears escaped my eyes.

It was a few moments before Mrs. Wealsey spoke again. I think she was taken aback slightly. She probably expected me to somehow justify my departure. There's really no reason other than the fact that I can't be away from Fred that long. I need to tell him I'm pregnant, I just don't know how.

Mrs. Wealsey sighed in frustration before continuing. "That's not the only reason why I'm upset. Fred and George said that they bought a place in Diagon Alley for their joke shop that also has a flat above it. They said that you would be joining them there."

"I'd have my own room." Now there's a bold face lie. Fred will indeed be sharing that room with me, but Mrs. Weasley doesn't need to know that.

"Now don't you start lying to me Willow. I am _not_ in the mood for lies on top of everything else that has happened. I darn well know that George will be the one with his own room, and that you will be sharing with Fred." I remained silent. "You are too young for that! You're still children! And you've barely been dating, there's no need to rush these things." I just continued to cry. "Willow?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley! I really am! I know I screwed up! I screwed up so badly, again and again! I just can't do anything right!" As I sobbed into the bed, I felt Mrs. Weasley sit down next to me. She began to rub my back to try to sooth me. That seems to be happening to me a lot lately.

"I know you've made some mistakes Willow. We all have."

"But I bet they weren't as big and unfixable as mine," I grumbled. She gave my back a gentle pat.

"I may not be your mother, but since you've been dating Fred, I've started to think of you as my own." I smiled. "And I can help you fix this." I'm sure there's no way she can help me with my biggest problem though.

"How?" I asked anyway.

"Well you can start by not moving in with the twins. At least not just yet. If you're still with him in a few years then I don't see why you can't, but until then you can stay here."

"You mean you won't make me go home?" I was shocked. I thought for sure she would make me go back to America.

"Well here you'll be closer to Fred, but not too close. You can visit him when you like, and probably work in the shop as well. And Ginny adores having other girls around for her to talk to. I think it would be fine if you stayed here."

"Thank-you Mrs. Weasley!" I sat up and embraced her in a hug.

"It's not a problem deary. But I do expect you to help out around here." I nodded. With one more hug, she got up and left.

* * *

So go check out the full version right now! Also, the fact that both The Exchange Student and From Different Places has 19, well 20 if you count the previews, chapters is just a coincidence. Just incase you thought that I did in on purpose, I didn't. It just sorta happened.


End file.
